Je n'y croyais plus
by amel2647
Summary: Callie et Arizona vivaient le parfait amour jusqu'à ce que Callie se fasse enlever. Personne n'a de nouvelle d'elle. 3 ans plus tard, voilà qu'elle réapparaît. Blessée aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Elle retrouve ses marques à l'hôpital. Mais bien des choses ont changé, et Callie l'a bien compris.
1. Chapitre premier

**_Chapitre premier _**

3 ans. Ca faisait 3 ans que tu avais disparu. 3 ans que cet homme t'avait enlevée, violée, séquestrée, et battue. Personne ne savait que tu étais toujours vivante. Il t'a gardé enfermée pendant exactement 2 ans, 5 mois, et 27 jours. Tu étais sa prisonnière. Tu étais à lui. Il n'y avait personne autour. Personne. Tu étais seule. Seule et anéantie. Et aujourd'hui te revoilà. Tu es devant le Seattle Grace Mercy West. L'endroit qui fut ta dernière maison. ton dernier refuge. L'endroit qui a vu bons nombre de tes meilleurs souvenirs. Mais aussi l'endroit qui a mis fin à celle que tu étais. Juste là. Dans ce parking. Dans le noir.

Refusant de laisser libre cours à tes noires pensées, tu rentres d'un pas déterminé dans la hall. Tu sens les regard des autres sur toi. Les infirmiers. Les chirurgiens. Les techniciens de surface. Ils t'ont tous reconnu. Tu crois. Il faut dire que tu n'as pas changé tant que ça depuis 3 ans. Tu as perdu quelques kilos ça c'est sûr. Et tu as un air fatigué selon les médecins. Mais tu es toujours toi. Tu es toujours celle que tu as été autrefois.

Ugh ... A qui est-ce que tu veux faire croire ça Callie ? C'est faux. Tu te trompes. Tu te mens à toi-même. Tu as changé. Physiquement. Moralement. Mentalement. Psychologiquement. Tu n'es plus toi-même. Tu as peur. Constamment peur. Et à raison ! Mais tu te bats. Tu te bats chaque jour pour retrouver confiance. Cette confiance en toi que tu avais il y a encore quelques années. La preuve ? Tu te tiens debout, ici, dans cet hôpital. Tu es droite, tu es fière, tu es courageuse. Personne ne pourra te dire le contraire.

Tu marches, doucement, mais sûrement. Tu vois des visages familiers autour de toi. Mais tu ne leur souris pas. Tu as arrêté de sourire depuis bien longtemps d'ailleurs. Tu as essayé pourtant de sourire. Mais à quoi ça sert ? Vaut-il mieux sourire pour de vraies raisons, et penser en ce sourire, ou sourire à tout va, tout le temps, alors que tout le monde sait, et toi la première, que ce sourire est faux, qu'il n'est que mensonge et désillusion ?

Tu prends l'ascenseur. Il est calme. Il y a déjà deux personnes dedans. Un infirmer, et un visiteur. Ils ne parlent pas. Tu n'as pourtant jamais vu ces deux personnes. Mais c'est à croire que eux te reconnaissent. Mais bien sûr qu'ils te reconnaissent. Ton visage a été placardé dans toute la ville, dans tous les hôpitaux, y compris celui-ci, dans tous les arrêts de bus, tous les lieux publics. Ton visage a été vu sur toutes les chaines de télévision, où des flash infos ne parlaient que de toi, et de ta disparition. Tout ça n'a servit à rien. C'est grâce à toi que tu es là aujourd'hui. Grâce à toi, et à l'alcool.

Ca y est, tu y es. Tu es dans ton monde. Le monde de la chirurgie. Le monde où se trouvent tes amis, ta famille, les tiens. Quelles vont être leur réaction lorsqu'ils te verront ? Tu te l'imagines très bien. Embrassades, joies, câlins, pleurs, rires. N'oublis pas. N'oublis surtout pas. Ce sont tes amis. Tu vas les revoir. N'ais pas peur. Ne les repousse pas. Laisse-les venir à toi. Reste dos au mur, et tout ira bien. Tout. Ira. Bien. Tu te répètes ces mots depuis que tu as quitté l'hôpital du Massachussetts. Là où tu as été retrouvée, semi consciente il y a quelques mois. Là où tu ne fus pas médecin, mais patiente. Là où tu as pu retrouver une vie, ou du moins un semblant de vie normale. Tu viens tout juste d'avoir l'autorisation de prendre l'avion, et le premier endroit où tu te rends, c'est ici. Près des tiens.

De là, où tu te tiens, tu peux les entendre. Ils sont là. Derrière cette porte. Dans cette salle. En réunion. Tu en as de la chance. De la chance. Cette phrase, tu ne la supportes plus. C'est de la chance peut-être tout ce que cet individu t'a fait pendant tout ce temps ? C'est de la chance d'avoir aujourd'hui des tas de cicatrices sur le corps et dans ton esprit ? Non. Tu n'as pas eu de chance. La chance n'a pas été avec toi. Pas de chance.

Tu frappes à la porte. Tu te demandes pourquoi. Mais ce geste t'est venu spontanément. Naturellement. Comme-ci tu savais ce que tu devais faire. Ce que tu t'apprêtais à vivre. A traverser. A subir ? Non. Non, tu veux ces retrouvailles. Tu les veux. Tu en as besoin. C'est grâce à eux que tu as pu tenir. Eux. Tu ouvres la porte. Tu les vois. Mais pas eux. Ils ne te voient pas encore. Il y a le contre-jour, ou quelque chose de ce genre là. Tout ce qu'ils arrivent à voir c'est une ombre. L'ombre de toi-même peut-être ? Parce que tu n'en n'es pas loin. Alors, tu t'avances. Tu t'approches d'eux . Tu ressens diverses émotions te parcourir le corps. Appréhension. Joie. Peur. Excitation. Ils t'ont vu. Et là ...

- Callie !


	2. Chapitre deuxième

**_Chapitre deuxième_**

Mark a été le premier à réagir. Comme la plupart du temps d'ailleurs. Souvent lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. Tout se passe comme tu l'avais imaginé. Certains n'en reviennent pas. Ils restent là, figés sur leur chaise. Alors que Mark est déjà debout, et veut te prendre dans tes bras. Tu recules. Inconsciemment, tu recules. Il semble se rendre compte de son erreur, puisqu'il s'arrête. Tu prends alors la parole.

- Vas-y doucement s'il te plait.

Il s'approche alors doucement de toi. Tu es dos au mur. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Il te prend dans ses bras. Dieu que ça fait du bien. Cette sensation de bien être. Ca fait 3 ans que tu ne l'as pas ressentit. Et là, depuis la première fois depuis tout ce temps, tu peux affirmer que toi, Calliope Torres, tu te sens bien.

Mark se recule doucement. Mais tu n'as pas le temps de souffler un moment que déjà quelqu'un d'autre te prend dans ses bras. Tu ne sais pas trop qui c'est, tu ne vois pas. C'est une femme. Avec de la poigne. C'est Christina. Tu en es sûre maintenant. Tu lui rends son étreinte de la même manière que tu l'as fait pour Mark. Puis elle passe son tour, et te laisse dans d'autres bras. Tu es toujours heureuse de revoir tes amis. Certains se font plus discrets, et t'adresse un énorme sourire de là où ils sont.

Dans cette petite foule, tu recherches Arizona. SON regard. CE regard qui t'a tellement manqué. LE regard qui t'a permis de tenir lorsque tu était enfermée là-bas, avec lui. UN regard que tu n'oublieras jamais, tant pour ce qu'il représente pour toi, que pour ce dont tu es capable de faire pour le revoir.

Arizona est là. Juste derrière. Elle te regarde depuis tout à l'heure. Tu en sûre. Elle pleure. Toi, tu ne pleures pas. il y a longtemps que tu as arrêté de pleurer. Après des longues nuits à attendre une délivrance, à pleurer qu'on vienne te chercher. Tu as arrêté de pleurer. Et alors que tout le monde est venu vers toi, c'est à ton tour de venir vers elle.

Tu devrais l'embrasser. Tu le sais. Après tout, elle était ta petite amie avant que ce drame ne t'arrive. Elle était celle pour qui tu ferais n'importe quoi. Tu vivais pour elle. Mais c'est finis ça. Et tu le sais. 3 ans sont passés. Alors, oui, tu aimerais l'embrasser. Mais tu ne le fais pas. Quelque chose te dit que tu ne dois pas le faire. Tu te contentes juste de lui remonter le menton, et de sécher rapidement ses larmes. Bien que ce ne soit pas nécessaire, puisque d'autres viennent aussitôt les remplacer. Tu t'approches d'elle doucement. Jamais tu n'as tant tardé à la serrer tout contre toi. Tout contre ton coeur. Ton coeur qui n'a cessé de battre que pour elle.

Tes amis assistent à cette scène. Dans le silence le plus complet. Mais ça ne te fait plus rien le silence. Le silence, tu sais ce que c'est maintenant. Alors, tu finis par lâcher Arizona, et tu te retournes vers les autres. Tu te remets dos au mur. Question de survie. Et tu prends la parole.

- Je suis ... de retour.

Rien de plus idiot pour des retrouvailles. Mais c'est tout ce que tu as en réserve. Tu ne peux pas faire mieux. Et tout le monde a l'air de te comprendre, parce qu'ils attendent une suite. Une suite que tu n'as évidemment pas préparé. Pourquoi préparer un bon discours quand tu sais que tu ne le respecteras pas ? Mais tu tentes quelque chose quand même.

- Je sais que les choses ont changé. Et je sais que vous devez probablement vous poser plein de questions. Et ... si vous voulez toujours de moi ici, j'essaierai d'y répondre. Mon retour parmi le commun des mortels est passé assez inaperçu. Il est pas passé du tout. Et j'en suis très reconnaissante à la police pour ça. Mais maintenant que je suis là, ça devrait vite changer. J'aimerais vous demander un petit service chef ? A vous, et à Miranda. Vous êtes la première concernée après tout.

Voilà, ça c'est dit. Tu ne perds pas ton temps. Mais du temps, tu en as assez perdu. Tu n'as pas que ça à faire. Plus maintenant. Tout le monde a écouté. Sans rien dire. Toujours ce silence. Il est revenu. Tant pis. Ca changera. Ca doit changer. Pitié. Faites que ça change.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez Torres.  
- Je dois être suivie. Médicalement je veux dire. Et j'aimerais que ce soit qui vous occupez de moi. Rien que vous.  
- Il n'y a vraiment aucun problème pour ça. On se voit demain ? Disons 10h ?  
- Oui, je serai là.  
- Torres, vous savez où vous allez passer la nuit ?  
- Oh, chef, euh ... à vrai dire, je n'y avais pas pensé. Je viens juste de descendre de l'avion. Mais je peux compter sur Mark pour m'héberger n'est-ce pas ?  
- Bien sûr Callie ! On va rentrer tout de suite d'ailleurs.

Sans un regard derrière moi, je pris la direction que m'indiqua Mark, à savoir l'ascenseur. Il avait l'air toujours abasourdi par ma venue. Ou par moi-même si ça se trouve. Mais pour le moment je m'en fichais royalement. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était de pouvoir m'allonger, et de dormir. C'est d'ailleurs ce que ce que je fis sans perdre un instant lorsque nous arrivions chez Mark. Je dormis. Comme un bébé.


	3. Chapitre troisième

**_Chapitre troisième _**

Tu es détendue. Ne le croyez pas si vous ne le voulez pas, mais tu es détendue. Du moins, tu te sens détendue. Et tu aimes cette sensation. Tu n'as pas attendu Mark pour te rendre à l'hôpital. Il n'est pas encore 10h, tu es en avance. Très en avance. Mais tu as besoin de renouer avec ton passé. Renouer avec ce que tu as perdu, pour peut-être espérer le retrouver un jour.

Tu entends. Tu entends les gens parler autour de toi. Ils parlent beaucoup à vrai dire. C'est l'exact contraire d'hier. C'est à croire que tu es déjà redevenue toi-même. Que tu fais de nouveau partis du personnel de cet hôpital. Mais tu sais très bien que c'est faux. En fait, ils parlent de toi. Mais tu ne les écoutes pas. Tu les entends, mais tu ne les écoutes pas. Nuance. Ne pas confondre. Tu ne fais pas attention jusqu'à ce que le nom d'Arizona ressorte à plusieurs reprises. Ces gens ne sont pas vraiment discrets.

Arizona. Pleurs. Espoir. Callie. Disparue. Sans nouvelles. 3 jours. 2 semaines. 6 mois. 1 an. Toujours rien. Déprime. Solitude. Tristesse. Coleen. Aide. Réconfort. Bonheur. Callie. Coleen. Callie. Coleen. Coleen. Petite amie. Ensemble. Continuer. Callie. Partie. Adieu. Au revoir. Vivre. Survivre. Pour Callie. Avec Coleen.

Voilà tout ce que tu as retenu des conversations autour de toi. Ils pensaient peut-être que tu allais pleurer ? Que tu allais t'effondrer ? Ils pensaient sûrement que de savoir Arizona avec une autre te mettrait mal ? Te rendrait malade ? Eh bien ils se trompent. Ils se trompent complètement. Personne n'a voulu plus que toi qu'Arizona se remette avec une autre. Personne n'a souhaité plus que toi qu'Arizona soit de nouveau heureuse. Et apparemment, Coleen a réussi à la rendre heureuse. Alors, dès que tu la verras, dès que tu pourras mettre un visage sur un nom, tu iras la remercier. La remercier de s'occuper d'elle. La remercier de lui avoir donner ce que toi tu n'as pas pu. La remercie de l'aimer. Parce que s'il y a bien une chose qu'Arizona mérite, c'est d'être aimer.

Il est heure. Tu croises Bailey. Elle t'emmène dans une salle d'auscultation. Il est temps pour toi de lui dire. De lui dire ce qu'elle va voir. Ce qu'elle va comprendre. Ce qu'elle va devoir accepter. Ce n'est pas facile. Toi-même tu n'y arrives toujours pas. Et pourtant. Pourtant il va bien falloir. Il le faut.

- Allez-y Torres. Installez-vous, et retirez-moi tout ça. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Oui, mais avant, il faut que vous sachiez ... quelque chose. Ne prenez pas peur. Je veux dire que ... enfin ... ce qu'il y a sous mes vêtements n'est pas beau à voir. Vous comprenez, j'ai été ... il ... il ...

- Doucement, calmez-vous. Je vais faire attention. Prenez votre temps d'accord ? Je vous attends. Allez-y. Là. Comme ça. C'est mieux.

- Il m'a fait ... beaucoup de mal. Et je ne parle que physiquement là. Coups et blessures en tout genre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attendait de moi, mais je n'ai pas du le lui apporter.

Lentement, tu retiras ta veste. Puis ton pull. Et enfin ton débardeur. Tu te retrouvais en soutiens gorge devant Miranda Bailey. Et tu sais que tu n'avais rien à craindre. Qu'elle ne te jugerait pas. Tu savais que tu pouvais compter sur elle. Sur sa discrétion. Mais sur le coup, tu pus lire sur son visage de la surprise, de la colère, de la tristesse. Mais jamais de la pitié. Tu avais eu raison de t'adresser à elle.

- Bien. Je vais m'occuper de vous.

- Merci. Miranda, personne ne doit savoir. Personne. Pas même Mark. Ils vont vous questionner, je le sais bien. Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent. Je leur dirai peut-être. Un jour. Ou peut-être jamais. Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je sais que je ne veux pas.

- Ils n'en sauront rien. Pas de moi. Je ne laisserai rien échapper.

Alors que Miranda s'occupait de toi, et laissait aller ses mains sur ton dos, tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de repenser à la manière où tu as reçu toutes ces blessures. Cet homme n'avait aucune limite. Aucune. Tu étais un simple objet. Il se servait de toi comme d'un puching ball. Il était toujours en colère. Toujours. Tu ne demandais rien d'autre qu'on te laisse tranquille, et lui te frappait. Hématomes, bleus, cicatrices, marques. Voilà à quoi se résumaient les diverses blessures qu'il t'a infligé. Si Miranda te faisait mal, tu ne laissais rien transparaître.

Elle avait enfin finis. Ca lui a pris un certain temps de te soigner. Mais maintenant, tout va bien. Tu me sens mieux. Comme vidée d'un poids. Tu as parlé de ça à quelqu'un. Vite fait. Certes. Mais tu as parlé quand même. Une douleur en moins en toi. Mais bon, ça ne change pas grand chose. Tu n'es plus à ça près.


	4. Chapitre quatrième

**_Chapitre quatrième _**

Tu la vois. Arizona. Elle est là-bas. Près du bureau des infirmières. Elle remplit des dossiers tout en discutant avec une infirmière. Mais attends voir. Mais oui. Elle est très proche de cette infirmière. Beaucoup trop proche pour une simple relation de boulot. Ce doit être elle. Coleen. Cette qui a fait renaître ton Arizona. Celle que tu dois remercier. Cela va faire une semaine que tu es revenue dans cette hôpital. Le chef t'a rendu ta place sans discuter. Tu as reçu l'accord des médecins pour retravailler. Mais tu dois en faire un minimum. Te ménager comme ils disent. Tu as accepté. De toute façon, tu n'as rien d'autres à faire. Alors, tu n'opères pas. Tu n'as pas touché un seul bistouri depuis 3 ans. Ca te manque. Mais tu peux encore attendre un peu. Dans un mois, environ. Dans un mois, tu seras redevenu le Docteur Calliope Torres.

Revenons-en à Coleen. Elle est plutôt jolie. Arizona a toujours eu bon goût. Ce n'est pas pour me venter. Loin de là. Je ne fais que constater les faits. Elle a toujours su les choisir. Les traits de son visage sont bien dessinés, et laisse transparaître une certaine expérience de la vie. Mais une bonne expérience. De là où tu te trouves, tu peux apercevoir le sourire charmeur qu'elle aborde. Elle n'est pas très grande, mais pas petite non plus. Mais plus que toi déjà. Elle est de corpulence moyenne. Ses yeux rieurs viennent finir le tableau. C'est une belle femme. Il n'y a aucun soute à dire là-dessus. Aucune des deux ne t'a vu. Pourtant tu t'approches doucement. Très doucement. Ah, ça y est. Coleen fait un signe à Arizona. Elles te voient. A cet instant, tu aimerais sourire. Mais tu n'y arrives toujours pas. Tu ne fais pas une tête de six pieds de long non plus. Mais ce n'est pas encore ça.

- Bonjour vous deux.  
- Oh ... bonjour Callie.

Arizona est toujours toute gênée depuis que tu es revenue. Comme si elle avait peur. Peur de toi ? Non. Peur de ce que tu pourrais dire au sujet de Coleen ? Sûrement. Mais elle n'a pas de soucis à se faire. Aucun soucis. C'est donc presque tout naturellement que tu leur adresse la parole. Une proposition qui pourrait en surprendre plus d'un.

- Bailey m'a demandé d'aller me reposer un peu avant qu'elle ne s'occupe de moi. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment fatiguée. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir. Ca vous dirait de prendre un café avec moi ? Toutes les deux ?  
- C'est que ... j'ai une opération dans moins de 20 minutes, et il faut que j'aille finir de me préparer alors ... une autre fois peut-être ?  
- Bien sûr. Il n'y a aucun soucis. On se fera ça une autre fois. Et vous Coleen ? Vous avez quelque chose de spécial à faire vous aussi ? Un café rien que toutes les deux ça ne vous tente pas ? Allez, s'il vous plait ? Ne me dites pas non ...  
- C'est d'accord. Je ne dois reprendre mon service que dans une heure alors, je vous suis. Vas pour un café.

Arizona vous regarde étrangement . Elle doit penser que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Mais tu dois reconnaître que voir son ex et son actuelle dans une même salle, autour d'un bon café bien chaud ne dit rien qui vaille. Cette Coleen, à qui tu viens d'adresser la parole pour la première fois, a un air déterminé sur le visage. Tu te demandes bien à quoi elle peut penser. Mais tu te dis que tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Tu crois qu'elle aussi à des choses à te dire. Elle a répondu bien trop vite à ta proposition pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Et lorsqu'elle ouvre enfin la bouche, une fois installée, tu sais que tu as eu raison.

- Ecoutez Docteur Torres, si vous agissez comme cela uniquement dans le but de reconquérir Arizona, vous courrez droit dans le mur. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire. C'est ma copine maintenant. Et elle vous a ...  
- Je ne veux pas reconquérir Arizona comme vous dites. Oui, c'est vrai que je le pourrais. Que honnêtement, j'en ai envie. Mais je ne le ferai pas. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Coleen, j'en suis sûre. Et je suis convaincue également que vous êtes celle qu'il lui faut. Je vous remercie de prendre soin d'elle comme vous le faites.  
- Vous venez vraiment de dire ce que je viens d'entendre ?  
- Je crois que oui. Je vous demande juste une simple : laissez-moi rentrer dans sa vie de nouveau. Ne nous séparez pas. Si vous pensez que c'est le mieux que vous, et le votre couple, eh bien je partirai. Mais donnez-moi au moins une chance de rester auprès d'elle, d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
- Si je m'attendais à ça ...  
- Je vais devoir y aller. J'aimerais assister à une opération avant de voir le Docteur Bailey. Repensez à ce que je vous ai dit. Je ne souhaite pas reconquérir Arizona.

Après un dernier signe de tête, tu t'en vas vers les blocs opératoires. Regarder Bailey en plein opération, avant de la rejoindre ailleurs pour tes propres soins. La discussion avec Coleen t'a vraiment fait du bien. Espérons maintenant que tout ira pour le mieux dans les temps à venir.


	5. Chapitre cinquième

**_Chapitre cinquième_**

Les jours ont passé. Puis les semaines. Tes plus petites cicatrices commencent à se faire discrètes. C'est bien. C'est une bonne chose. Le traitement fonctionne. Miranda fait ça bien. Comme convenue, elle n'a répété à personne ce que j'avais. Ce qui se passe entre ces murs restent entre ces murs. C'est ce qu'elle te disait. Pourtant, ce jour là. Ca ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Mais tu en es responsable. En partie du moins. Enfin, non pas du tout. Mais toi, tu te sens responsable. Tu avais mal dormi cette nuit là. Très mal dormi. Pas dormi du tout à vrai dire. Tu t'en fichais de ne pas dormir. Tu en avais l'habitude. Mais de ce fait, tes vieux démons t'ont vite rattraper.

Tu étais avec Miranda. Elle s'occupait de toi. Comme toujours. Mais elle a eu un mouvement que tu as trouvé trop osé. D'un coup d'un seul, tu t'es retrouvé 3 ans auparavant. Lors des premiers instants où tu es restée enfermée dans cette grange. Sans personne autour. Seule. Tu hurlais. Tu criais. Tu appelais au secours. Mais personne ne te répondait. Personne. Le mot solitude a alors pris tout son sens pour toi. Tu t'es alors tournée vers la seule personne qui avait un effet rassurant en toi. Arizona. Elle. Elle seule. Elle.

Tu es loin. Miranda n'arrive pas à te raisonner. Tu es repliée sur toi-même dans un coin de la salle. Tu pleurs. Elle essaie de te ramener à la réalité. Mais elle n'y arrive pas. Tu es toujours en sous-vêtements. Elle n'avait pas terminé. Mais de ce fait, tu as encore plus l'impression d'être revenue là-bas. D'être de nouveau à lui. Tu es loin. Ton esprit divague. Ton corps est pourtant ici. Mais ça, tu n'en n'as pas conscience. Miranda n'a pas d'autre choix. Pour ta santé. Pour ta sécurité. Elle appelle du renfort. Elle demande de l'aide aux chirurgiens à l'extérieur de la salle. Manque de chance pour toi. Toujours cette chance que tu n'as pas. Les deux chirurgiens présents sont Arizona. Evidemment. Et Mark. Il fallait s'en douter. Il n'est jamais loin que tu as rendez-vous avec Bailey.

Ils rentrent alors rapidement dans la pièce. Tu ne les vois pas. Bien sûr. Pour toi, tu es seule dans la froideur de cette grande. Il n'y a personne autour de toi. Et tu répètes inlassablement ces mots.

- Arizona je t'en prie. Tire-moi de la là. Viens me chercher. Me laisse pas. Je suis désolée. Tellement désolée. Arizona. S'il te plait. Viens me chercher. S'il te plait. Arizona. J'ai besoin de toi. Mark, dis-lui. Dis-lui que je suis désolée. Que je l'aime, et que je veux qu'elle vienne le voir. Arizona ...

Quelques heures plus tard, on t'apprendra qu'Arizona n'a pas supporté cette vision, et tes incessants appels à l'aide. Elle est partie. N'attendant même pas que tu te calmes. Elle est partie. Tout simplement. En pleurs même d'après Mark. Ils ont mis une bonne heure avant de te raisonner. Ton psy s'est joint à eux. Tu ne cessais de gémir, et d'appeler après Arizona. Toujours les mêmes phrases. Les mêmes demandes. Les mêmes envies. Tu t'es finalement endormie dans les bras protecteurs de ton meilleur ami. Avec le recul, tu te rends compte que cette crise est la pire que tu ais eu depuis ton retour. Et quelque chose te dit que ce n'est certainement pas la dernière.

Lorsque tu te réveilles, tu n'as qu'une seule envie. Celle de t'expliquer avec Arizona. Lui dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Qu'elle n' a pas à s'en vouloir. Qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Que tout ça est juste du passé. Quelle heure est-il ? Quasiment 13h. Tu l'as trouveras peut-être à la cafétéria. Avec Coleen. Mais ça, tu t'en fiches. Alors là, je vois Lexie, Owen, Christina, Teddy et Mérédith. Pas d'Arizona en vue. Mais attends voir. Ah, si. Elle est là-bas. Seule sur une table. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Je m'approche alors d'elle, et sans prévenir, je m'assois en face, et dépose mon plateau-repas.

- Callie ...

- Je voulais pas que tu me vois dans cet état. Je suis désolée pour ça. Je n'aurais pas du vous cacher à quel point j'étais mal, mais à vrai dire je ne le savais pas moi-même, alors ...

- Je suis désolée Calliope. Vraiment désolée. Toi, tu as vécu en enfer tout ce temps, et moi, je t'ai abandonnée. Abandonnée et remplacée qui est plus ! Je ne suis pas celle que tu croyais finalement. Je ne te mérite pas. Je ne t'ai jamais méritée.

- Ne dis pas ça, Arizona. Je ne pense rien de tout ça. Au contraire. Je suis vraiment ravie de ta relation avec Coleen.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais, la seule chose qui faisait que je m'accrochais à la vie quand j'étais là-bas, c'était de te savoir en bonne santé et heureuse. Heureuse dans les bras de quelqu'un. Parce que à mon retour, je voulais retrouver une Arizona pleine de vie, et sereine. Pas une Arizona déprimée, lassée, et triste. Et je sais aujourd'hui que c'est grâce à Coleen. Et je lui en serai toujours très reconnaissante.

- Parle-moi Callie. Parle-moi de comment tu te sens maintenant que tu es revenue parmi nous.

La question qui fâche. Mais je savais bien que tôt ou tard je devrais y passer. Mais savoir que c'est Arizona qui me pose cette question en première. Savoir que c'est devant elle que je vais devoir baisser ma garde la première fois. Devant elle que je vais revivre certains moment de ce passé qui me poursuivra à jamais. Ca me rend mal. Mais je vais le faire, parce que je lui dois au moins. Elle a besoin de savoir, et moi j'ai besoin d'en parler. Alors, parlons-en.


	6. Chapitre sixième

**_Chapitre sixième _**

Elle te regarde. Tu vois bien qu'elle a envie de savoir. Qu'elle a envie que tu lui répondes. Qu'elle a envie de comprendre. D'analyser. D'entendre. Mais, toi, en as-tu vraiment envie ? Alors que dans un premier temps, tu penses non. C'est finalement un oui qui te vient à l'esprit. Tu prends alors une grande respiration, et tu te lances enfin.

- Je ... j'ai peur. Constamment peur. Tout le temps. A toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Sauf quand je dors. On pourrait croire que je ne dors pas beaucoup. Que mes nuits sont peuplées de cauchemars. Mais de toute évidence, les cauchemars sont la seule chose que la vie a décidé de m'épargner. Lorsque je dors, j'oublis. J'oublis tout ce qui m'entoure. J'oublis les ... viols. Les coups. Les insultes. Les nuits froides. La faim. Quand je dors, tout va mieux.

Elle te regarde. Tu la regardes à ton tour. Tu as pourtant gardé la tête baissée pendant ce début de discours. Mais tu as sentit son regard sur toi. Tu l'as sentit au plus profond de toi. Il t'a transpercé. Et c'est dans ce même regard que tu trouves la force de continuer. Tu reprends là où tu t'es arrêtée.

- Maintenant, j'essaie au maximum de marcher dos au mur. De le longer. En jetant régulièrement des regards autour de moi. De cette manière, je peux voir tout le monde. Et surtout je n'ai pas à sursauter lorsque quelqu'un désire me parler. Il n'a pas besoin de me faire un petit coup sur l'épaule. Autrement, tu peux être sûre que je m'enfuirais en courant. Tu as bien vu le jour où je suis revenue. Quand Mark a voulu me prendre dans ses bras, j'ai eu un mouvement de recul. Ca va mieux aujourd'hui, parce que je suis dans un environnement connu. Mais je fais tout de même très attention.

Elle te regarde. Elle est toujours là. Elle veut en apprendre plus. Elle veut vraiment tout savoir. Mais tu ne peux pas tout dévoiler d'un coup. C'est dur. Très dur. Trop dur. Et elle devra l'accepter. Elle n'a pas le choix. Tu ne lui laisses pas le choix. Mais tu reviendras lui rapporter le reste plus tard s'il le faut. Pour le moment tu poursuis ton récit.

- Après, regarde-nous. Depuis le temps que je suis arrivée, tu as quasiment finis de manger, alors que moi j'ai à peine touché à mon assiette. Mark me force à avaler quelque chose. Mais mon estomac n'a pas encore repris l'habitude de tant de nourriture. Mais ça va venir. Je retrouve l'appétit peu à peu. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps je l'espère.

Elle ne te regarde plus. Elle a l'air dans ses pensées maintenant. Alors, tu lui prends la main. Et tu la serres fort. Très fort. Mais elle te laisse faire. Elle a à présent les yeux fixé sur vos mains jointes. Et quand elle te regarde, pour la première fois depuis 3 ans, tu souris. Tu lui souris. A elle. Elle a réussit à te faire sourire. Un vrai sourire. Cette vision de toi a du lui faire quelque chose, parce que maintenant elle sourit à son tour.

- Tu m'as manqué Callie. J'avais perdu espoir. Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir.

- Mais je suis là maintenant. Et je compte rester encore un petit moment ... Tu m'as manqué toi aussi.

Tu t'apprêtais à rajouter quelque chose. A lui dire tout ce que tu avais sur le coeur, mais tu ne fis rien de tout cela. Pourquoi ? Parce que Coleen venait juste d'arriver dans la cafét, et visiblement elle recherchait quelqu'un. Ca ne peut être qu'Arizona. Tu l'appelles. Oui, oui, c'est toi qui l'appelles. Tu te lèves. Tu as toujours la main d'Arizona dans la tienne. Et symboliquement, tu glisses la main d'Arizona dans celle de Coleen. Ce geste peut sembler anodin pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ton histoire. Mais il prend tout son sens dans cette situation précise. Tu as fait ça. Devant tout le monde. Tu as montré que tu étais d'accord, et enchantée de la nouvelle relation de ton ex. Symboliquement. Tout n'est que symbole. Mais tout est vrai.

Et puis tu t'en vas. Sous le regard de tous tes amis. Ta famille. Tu t'en vas. Tu ne fuis pas non. Tu aimerais bien rester. Mais tu n'as plus faim. Tu as eu assez d'émotion pour la journée. Tout ce que tu souhaites, c'est d'aller t'occuper de tes patients. Il te reste des dossiers à remplir. Et puis tu iras te coucher. Parce que demain, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, c'est une nouvelle journée qui commence. Un nouveau jour qui s'annonce. Demain.


	7. Chapitre septième

**_Chapitre septième_**

Tu es enfin retournée dans un bloc opératoire aujourd'hui. Enfin. Soulagement. Délivrance. Bien être. Alors, non, tu n'es toujours pas heureuse. Mais au moins tu as opéré. Tous ont voulu voir comment tu te débrouillerais, y compris le chef. Tu as eu le droit à des applaudissements. Avant l'opération. Après l'opération. Ton infirmière de bloc était Coleen. Elle t'a vraiment beaucoup aidée. Un bon point en plus pour elle : elle est une bonne infirmière.

Dehors le soleil était au rendez-vous. Les oiseaux chantaient. Le gens se promenaient. Les papillons papillonnaient. Les enfants courraient, et s'amusaient. Les amoureux s'enlaçaient. Les vieillards nourrissaient les canards. La vie à Seattle reflétait la joie de vivre et le bonheur absolu. Et toi, toi tu te surpris à rêver. A envisager de nouveaux rêves. De nouveaux espoirs. Tu te projetais vers l'avenir. Tu appréhendais le temps. Tu voulais vivre de nouveau.

Ta disparition a été le sujet de conversation a la mode i ans. Aujourd'hui, le sujet qui revient, c'est ton retour. Les gens de ton entourage ne parlent que de ça. Tu les écoutes d'une oreille discrète. Des choses sont vraies. D'autres ne le sont pas. Ils inventent de ces trucs parfois. Ils ne savent pas où donner de la tête. Mais tu les laisses dire. Tu ne cherches pas à les contredire. A rectifier la vérité. Moins ils en savent, et mieux ils se portent. Ton psy t'aide à aller mieux. Tu le vois 2 fois par semaine sur rendez-vous. Et parfois, tu vas le voir parce que tu sens un moment de faiblesse. Il t'aide. Mais il voudrait que tu parles à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Seulement toi, tu ne trouves pas la force de le faire. Tu as assez donné. Tu ne veux pas revivre ça une dernière fois. Et puis, à qui en parler ?

A Arizona ? Elle se sent déjà assez mal comme ça. A Mark ? Il voudrait savoir, ça tu en es sûre. Mais est-ce une bonne chose ? Il ne te verra plus de la même manière après avoir pris connaissance de tous les détails. A Miranda Bailey ? Tu lui demandes déjà beaucoup en la laissant toucher ton corps pour te soigner. Au chef ? Non. A Teddy ? Non plus. A un inconnu ? Encore moins. Tu te sens piégée. Tu ne sais plus comment agir. Mais tu sais tout de même au fond de toi, que tu dois en parler. Que tu dois partager ce genre de choses. Tu vas essayer. Pas faire un long discours, et tout raconter en même temps. Juste .. des allusions. Des petites phrases de temps en temps.

Bon, faut que tu ailles manger maintenant. Mark t'a donné rendez-vous à 13h pile à la cafétéria. Tu n'as pas intérêt à louper l'heure, et à arriver en retard, sinon Mark te fera la fête. Ah, ce Mark. Qu'est-ce que ses petites attentions à ton égard t'ont manquées ! Ces bras protecteurs. En revanche, ses allusions perverses elles, ne t'ont pas manquées, et tu n'es pas sûre de vouloir les entendre à nouveau. Il sait que tu as été violée. Il le sait. Il s'en doute. Personne n'a lu ton dossier médical. Miranda s'en est assurée. Mais ils le savent tous. Ton comportement va en ce sens de toute façon. Ce n'est pas très difficile à deviner.

Tu les rejoins à table. Ils sont tous là. Presque tous quoi. Arizona n'est pas là. Mais, apparemment, elle ne mange jamais avec eux quand elle est avec Coleen. Elle ne veut pas. Elle partageait sa vie avec tout le monde quand elle était avec toi. Mais avec Coleen, elle ne veut pas. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être lui poseras-tu la question plus tard. Quand vos rapports se résumeront bien à de l'amitié. En attendant, tu profites de l'instant présent. Un bon repas en présence de tes amis.

- Pfff, la matinée a été trop longue. Je n'en peux plus. Heureusement que je finis dans 2h. Je vais pouvoir dormir, et rattraper un peu de ma garde.

- Te plains pas April, je viens juste de commencer la mienne de garde, et j'en ai pour 48h min.

- Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai une patiente de 25 ans qui a fait vœu de chasteté. Apparemment, son mec l'a trompée. Elle est dégoûtée des mecs quoi. Mais c'est pas une raison je trouve.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Après avoir été violée et battue par le même homme pendant plus de deux ans, je crois pouvoir affirmer que refuser l'approche d'un homme est tout à fait compréhensible.

Ca y est, tu l'as dit. Tous te regardent. Allez, vite, change de sujet. Trouve quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Pourvu qu'ils arrêtent de se sentir gênée de ta remarque.

- Vous savez pourquoi Arizona ne mange pas avec nous ?

- Oh ... eh bien ... elle ne mange quasiment plus avec nous depuis que tu es ... enfin que tu as été ...

- Depuis que j'ai été enlevée Teddy. Tu peux le dire tu sais. Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça.

- C'est ça. Depuis que tu as été enlevée. Ca me manque tout ça, mais j'ai beau essayer de la raisonner, à chaque fois elle refuse. Elle a son jardin secret maintenant.

- Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de Coleen. Elle ne doit pas la laisser nous approcher.

- Mark, ne t'énerve pas contre elle. Elles doivent avoir leur raison. Elles préfèrent sûrement passer du temps ensemble.

- N'empêche qu'Arizona ne nous parle plus. Elle arrive ici, nous dit bonjour quand elle croise l'un de nous, mais sans plus, elle travaille, vas rejoindre Coleen, et rentre chez elle. Et ça recommence le lendemain.

- On ne va pas leur reprocher d'être heureuses non plus. Arizona et Coleen sont biens ensemble. On devrait tous être ravis pour elles.

- Mais pourquoi tu les défends toi ?! Arizona, je peux comprendre mais Coleen ! Et d'ailleurs, tu peux me dire pourquoi elles sont toujours ensemble ? Pourquoi tu n'es toujours pas retournée avec Arizona ? Tu l'aimes pourtant !

- Mark ...

- Je ne te comprends pas là. Vous avez mis du temps à vous trouver, tu disparais, elle se jette dans les bras d'une autre, tu reviens, et elle, au lieu de revenir vers toi en rampant, elle reste avec l'autre ! Ce n'est pas normal. Explique moi !

Tu ne peux pas le laisser dire autre chose. Il commence à hausser le ton, et tu n'apprécies que moyennement. Tu n'apprécies pas du tout en réalité. Sans autre forme, tu le prends par le bras, et l'emmènes avec toi dans une salle réservée aux titulaires.


	8. Chapitre huitième

**_Chapitre Huitième _**

Je suis à bout de souffle. J'ai envie de crier. D'hurler. D'exploser. Mais je prends sur moi. Je me contente de le regarder faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Apparemment, il cherche lui aussi à se contenir. Il se retient. Il est en colère. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il me doit des explications. Je veux des explications.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends la défense de Coleen ?!

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu craches derrière son dos ?

- Pourquoi tu veux faire amie-amie avec elle ?

- Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas être amie avec elle ?

- Ce n'est pas bien ! C'est ta rivale ! Elle est ton ennemie !

- Arrête Mark ! Arrête ! Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage ! Tais-toi ! Arrête !

- Callie ...

- T'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Je n'ai qu'un seul ennemi aujourd'hui, et ce n'est sûrement pas Coleen ! Alors arrête !

- Callie ... je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Les mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

Il faut que tu te calmes. Calme-toi Callie. Allez vas-y. Respire. Respire. Tout va bien. Tu vas bien. Il en a trop dit. Il ne dit pas ce qu'il devrait. Il est venu le temps des explications. Vous devez parler. Tu dois lui parler. Et il doit t'écouter.

- Ecoute, Callie. Je ne comprends pas. Tu aimes Arizona non ? Alors pourquoi tu ne te bats pas pour elle ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de me battre ...

- Mais pourquoi ? Il t'en faudrait peu pour que tu la récupères.

- Elle est heureuse Mark.

- Elle le sera encore plus avec toi.

- Je ne peux pas la récupérer. Je ne le veux pas. Je ne peux pas faire ça à Coleen.

- Mais pourquoi ? Coleen s'est amourachée d'une femme triste, et seule. Maintenant que tu es revenue, tu vas pouvoir nous transformer cette femme en une autre complètement différente.

- Coleen l'a fait ! Coleen a remonté le moral d'Arizona, quand je n'étais pas là. Coleen a fait naître un sourire sur le visage d'Arizona, puisque je n'étais pas là. Coleen a permis à Arizona de rêver à nouveau, alors que je n'étais pas là. Coleen a tout simplement aidé Arizona à surmonter mon absence. Je-n'étais-pas-là.

- Justement Callie, justement. Elle t'a abandonnée. Tu n'étais pas là. Et ce n'est plus le cas, alors ...

- Tu ne comprends rien du tout, Mark ! Coleen est quelqu'un de bien. Aussi bien en tant qu'infirmière, et j'ai encore pu le constater ce matin, mais aussi en tant que femme. Coleen est la personne idéale pour Arizona. Elle mérite d'être heureuse. Elles méritent d'être heureuses toute les deux. Quand j'étais là-bas, quand ... quand il me frappait, quand j'étais terrorisée, je priais. Je priais pour moi bien sûr, mais je priais aussi pour Arizona. Pour qu'elle trouve la force de se battre, et de vaincre tout ça. Et mes prières ont été exaucées. Elle a survécu. Grâce à Coleen.

- Mais Callie tu ...

- N'insiste pas Mark s'il te plait. Je ne veux que son bonheur, tu le sais très bien.

- Mais tu allais la demander en mariage ! Tu avais tout prévu !

Mark te ramena à ce moment là 3 ans en arrière. Oui, tu allais la demander en mariage. Oui, tu étais stressée comme pas possible. Oui, tu avais tout prévu. Oui, tu avais des projets avec Arizona. Mais c'est fini tout ça. Alors, en relevant la tête, tu regardes ton meilleur dans les yeux qui semble avoir compris que ta décision était prise. Que tu ne changeras pas d'avis.

- Je sais, Mark, je sais. Mais tout ce que je demande maintenant, c'est de ne pas disparaître de sa vie. Je veux avoir ... une autre place. Je veux être une amie exemplaire, celle qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Je veux traverser tout ce qu'elle traverse. Je veux ... être là dans les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Je veux qu'elle vienne me voir quand elle se dispute avec Coleen, parce que je veux tout savoir pour tenter de recoller les morceaux entre elles. Je veux assister à son mariage. Je veux être témoin de son bonheur. Que ce soit avec Coleen ou une autre. Peu m'importe. Je veux qu'elle se confie à moi. Je veux ... je veux qu'elle pense à moi plus tard pour garder ses enfants, lorsqu'elle voudra se faire une soirée romantique avec sa femme. Je veux qu'elle m'appelle à 4h du matin, parce qu'elle a fait un cauchemar affreux et qu'elle n'arrive pas à joindre Coleen. Je veux qu'elle me demande de régler ses petites affaires quand elle est occupée avec une autre. Tu comprends Mark ? Je ... je ne suis plus sa personne. Alors, oui, bien sûr que ça fait mal ! Bien sûr que je vais mettre du temps à m'en remettre. Mais je ne peux plus rien faire maintenant. J'ai tout simplement disparu.

- Callie ...

- Tu as perdu une amie i ans. Ta meilleure amie. Mais elle, elle a perdu sa femme ! Tu réagirais comment si tu devais renoncer à celle que tu aimes ?! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai été heureuse d'apprendre qu'Arizona avait refait sa vie. Qu'elle ne dormait pas seule le soir, mais dans les bras d'une femme. Et savoir que cette femme n'est d'autre que Coleen, c'est encore mieux.

- Je comprends Callie ... je comprends ...

- Mark ... je l'aime ! Je l'aime tellement. Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Et je l'aimerais toujours autant. Et je sais qu'elle m'aime aussi, je le sais. Elle ne m'a jamais abandonnée. Jamais. Je sais que beaucoup pensent ça. Mais moi, je sais que c'est faux. Elle pense toujours à moi. Et vous, vous lui en voulez uniquement parce que je suis revenue. Elle ... elle ... est heureuse. Elle est heureuse ... sans moi. Sans moi Mark. Je ne veux que son bonheur. Je veux qu'elle vive. Je ... Je veux qu'elle soit ... Je veux ... elle ...

- Je sais, Callie. Je le sais. Viens là. Ne pleure plus. Shutt. Elle est heureuse. Tu as raison. Elle est très heureuse, Callie.

Mark continue de te bercer tout doucement. Tu pleures. Tu ne t'en n'est pas rendu compte tout de suite. Mais c'est tout aussi bien. Tu en avais besoin. Parler d'Arizona te touche plus que tu ne l'aurais pensé. Mais tu avais besoin de ça. Besoin de te lâcher. Besoin de vider ton sac. Besoin de dire ce que tu avais sur le coeur. De t'exprimer enfin. Et t'opposer à Mark au début t'a fait du bien. Tu te calmes au bout d'un moment. Il ne t'aura pas fallu longtemps. Tu t'excuses rapidement auprès de Mark, et tu voudrais bien t'en aller. Tu te retournes pour partir. Tu reprends contenance. Tu sèches tes larmes une dernière fois. Et tu sors. Et là. Aie. Arizona. Elle est là. Devant toi. Près de la porte. Elle te regarde. Elle pleure elle aussi. Elle a entendu. Tu en es sûre. Tout entendu ? Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne veux pas savoir. Tu la regardes un instant. Elle soutient ton regard. Puis tu t'en vas. Sans un mot. Elle ne cherche pas à te retenir. Elle doit comprendre que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler.

Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Tu ne sais pas. Tu verras bien. Ce qui doit se passer se passera. Tu verras bien. Tu devrais aller voir Bailey. Ressasser tout ça te fait avoir mal au dos. A tes cicatrices. C'est sûrement psychologique. Mais tu as besoin de la pommade miracle de Miranda. Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas en train d'opérer.


	9. Chapitre neuvième

**_Chapitre Neuvième_**

Les jours ont passé. Tu te sens proche de Mark. Peut-être même encore plus proche que tu ne l'étais autrefois. Enfin, c'est comme ça que tu le ressens en tout cas. Tu lui as fait comprendre ton point de vue. Et il t'aide à son tour. Il te divertit. Il te surprend. Tu es redevenue sa meilleure amie. Celle qui lui faisait la moral. Celle à qui il se ventait de ses conquêtes. Celle qui le conseille. Et lui est devenu ton meilleur ami. Celui qui te fait rire. Celui qui reste l'homme de ta vie. Celui qui te conseille. Celui que tu veux à tes côtés chaque jour. Celui qui te comprend.

Quant est-il d'Arizona ? Tu ne l'as pas revu depuis la dernière fois. Tu ne l'évites pas. Elle non plus. Du moins, c'est ce que tu crois. Vous ne vous êtes tout simplement pas croisées. Ah. Tu as parlé trop vite. Elle est là-bas. Elle t'a vu. Tu lui souris. Elle s'avance vers toi. Elle est toute proche maintenant. Allez. Souris Callie.

- Salut Arizona. Tu viens chercher un café avec moi ?  
- Oui. Oui, je veux bien.

Vous vous dirigez toutes les deux vers la machine. Un silence. Tu sais qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Mark. Qu'ils parlent de toi. Comme ils ont du souvent le faire ces dernières années. Les cafés en mains, vous vous installez dans les fauteuils mis à votre disposition.

- Callie ... on devrait parler.

- Non. On ne va pas faire ça.

- Quoi ?

- Je sais très bien ce que tu as entendu ma conversation avec Mark. Je le sais. C'était un simple moment de faiblesse de ma part.

- Ce n'était pas de la faiblesse. Tu n'es pas faible.

- Ca, tu n'en sais rien !

Calme-toi Callie. Ne t'en prends pas à elle. Elle ne t'a rien fait. Elle veut juste parler. Souviens-toi. Tu seras une amie exemplaire. Alors, sois une amie. Bon sang ! Tu n'auras pas pu vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne qui écoutait avant de te lâcher ! Maintenant, elle a besoin de toi. Tout de suite. Tu aurais voulu te remettre un peu avant d'en arriver là. Après tout, tu es revenu que depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Bon allez, fais un effort.

- Je t'écoute.

- Coleen et moi, on n'est plus ensemble.

Quoi ? Plus ensemble. C'est ce qu'elle vient de dire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend de toi ? Quelle question Callie. Elle attend que tu remplis ta part d'engagement bien sûr. Que tu fasses ton possible pour que les choses s'arrangent entre. Ca va être plus difficile que ce que tu croyais. Mais quand il faut, il faut.

- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. J'irai la voir juste après.

- Non, ce n'est pas comme ça. On s'est séparée d'un commun accord ?

- Quoi ? Mais je pensais que tout allait pour le mieux entre vous deux ?

- Et c'était le cas, jusqu'à ton retour. Elle a bien vite compris que depuis ce jour-là, mes pensées sont toutes tournées vers toi. Je ne faisais plus autant attention à elle. Je ne parlais que de toi. Je ne pensais qu'à toi.

- Mais je lui ai promis que je n'interférerais pas dans votre relation. Je lui ai dit que je ne chercherais pas à te reconquérir.

- Alors, tu ne veux plus de moi ?

- Arizona ... je ... j'ai ... je ne peux pas.

- Mais tu m'aimes, Callie. Et je t'aime aussi. Je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer une seule seconde depuis tout ce temps !

- Je le sais bien, mais ...

- Mais ... ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas se remettre ensemble ? Plus rien de nous sépare à présent.

- Tu seras malheureuse avec moi Arizona. Je vais te rendre malheureuse.

- Tu sais bien que je suis toujours heureuse quand je suis dans tes bras.

- Justement Arizona. Tu ne sais pas ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu là-bas. Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais pas ...

Ne t'énerve pas Callie. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois être en colère maintenant ? Tu ne l''as jamais été depuis ton retour. Un trop plein d'émotions sûrement. Des émotions refoulées. Refoulées en toi depuis si longtemps. Dis-lui. Parle-lui. Explique lui. Rassure-la. Ecoute-la. Comprends la.

- Je t'ai dit que j'ai peur constamment. Je ne laisse personne s'approcher de moi. Et ça va prendre du temps Arizona. Je ne peux pas te demander ça. J'en déjà beaucoup trop fait à ton égard. On était bien toutes les deux. On avait des projets. Et même des projets dont tu ignorais jusqu'à l'existence. Et j'ai tout gâché. J'ai disparu. Et j'ai tout gâché. C'est de ma faute si on en est là. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir une nouvelle fois. Je ne veux pas ...

- Callie ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Tu as disparue certes, mais tu n'es pas partie de ton plein gré. Tu as été enlevée ! Enlevée Callie ! Tu n'es pas responsable. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Je ne suis plus la même personne. Tu ne resteras avec moi que parce que tu te sens coupable. Si j'essayais de te séduire aujourd'hui, jamais tu ne retomberais amoureuse de moi. C'est trop. Beaucoup trop. Je n'ai aucune chance. Alors, tu comprends pourquoi nous deux, c'est impossible. Impossible.

- Calliope ...

Mais tu ne réponds pas. Tu es partie. Partie loin. Cette fois, tu t'enfuis. Tu t'enfuis loin de la femme de ta vie. La femme de ta vie qui te veut près d'elle. Etrange comme sensation. Tu as bousculé le chef au passage. Mais il a vu tes larmes. Il sait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

- Callie !

Non. Non. Ne te retourne pas. Tu ne dois pas te retourner. Tu dois quitter cet hôpital. Tu retournes chez toi. Cet appart qui n'a pas changé depuis 3 ans. Cet appart qu'Arizona a quitté lorsqu'elle s'est mise en couple avec Coleen. Il pleut toujours autant dehors. Journée pourrie. Vivement demain. Demain sera un autre jour. Tu l'espères. Tu l'espères vraiment.


	10. Chapitre dixième

**_Chapitre Dixième_**

Tu es dans ton lit. Tu voudrais bien dormir. Mais tu te retournes encore et encore. Tu te retournes parce que tu n'arrives pas à trouver le sommeil. Tu ne trouves pas le sommeil parce que tu repenses à Arizona. Tu penses à Arizona parce que vous avez eu une conversation ensemble. Vous avez eu cette conversation parce que tu as été maltraitée. Tu as été maltraitée parce que ... Parce que ... Tu ne sais pas pourquoi.

Il pleut toujours autant dehors. Le martèlement de la pluie n'arrange rien au fait que tu n'arrives pas à dormir. Tu te retournes une nouvelle fois. Tu fermes les yeux. Pour dormir. Pour ne plus penser à cette porte. Mais tu sursautes. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Tu n'attend personne pourtant. Tu vas ouvrir. Tu sais qui est derrière cette porte. Tu le sais. Au fond de toi, tu le sais très bien. Tu vas quand même ouvrir. Comme tu t'y attendais. Elle est là. Elle est trempée. Mais vraiment trempée. Elle ne parle pas. Tu te recules. Elle rentre.

- Je sais que tu as du vivre des tas de choses ... horribles, inimaginables, et affreuses. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, et je sais que tu vas mettre du temps à te reconstruire. Je le sais tout ça.

- Arizona, s'il te plait ...

- Je sais aussi que je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout. Et je sais que je veux être avec toi. C'est une certitude.

Elle ne comprend pas. Tu vas lui faire du mal. Elle va souffrir par ta faute. Tu n'es pas capable de satisfaire ses besoins. Tu n'es pas capable d'agir comme autrefois. Tu n'en n'es pas capable. Pas encore. Ca va venir. Tu espères que ça va venir. Mais ... et si elle avait raison ? Comment pourrais-tu être capable un jour si elle n'est pas là pour te pousser dans ce sens ? Te pousser pour essayer ? Pour découvrir tes limites, et les chasser au fil du temps ? Tu ne sais plus. Tu ne sais pas. Mais elle a l'air sûre d'elle. Si sûre d'elle.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Arizona. Tu ne comprends pas.

- Je ne comprends pas, tu as raison. Et je n'ai aucune intention de prétendre comprendre un jour. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être là pour toi, de la même manière que toi, tu aurais été là pour moi. Nous savons touts les deux que si les rôles avaient été inversées, tu te serais battue pour moi. Et je compte bien le faire pour toi.

- Ca ne va pas être facile, tu sais ?

- Nous appréhenderons la vie et ses difficultés ensemble. Nous partagerons des bons moments ensemble. Et nous nous créerons un futur et un avenir ensemble. Je t'aime Calliope.

Tu ne peux plus lutter. Elle est là, devant toi. Elle te sourit. Elle t'a pris la main. Tu ne t'en n'es même pas rendu compte. Et c'est une bonne chose. Une très bonne chose. Elle a confiance en elle. Elle a confiance en toi. Elle a confiance en vous. Alors, à ton tour, fais-lui confiance. Tout se passera bien. Tu n'as plus rien à perdre. Tu as tout perdu. Ta joie. Ton bonheur. Ta confiance en toi. Ta dignité. Ta vie. Arizona va t'aider à retrouver tout ça. Tu en es sûre. Vas-y en douceur. Et parle-le lui. Ne lui cache plus rien. Elle veut te protéger. Tu la protégeras à ton tour en la laissant faire. D'une certaine manière. Tu la protégeras de ce mal qui te ronge.

- J'ai besoin de toi.

Tu fais le premier pas. Comme le premier jour. Tu t'avances vers elle. Tu la prends dans tes bras. Elle t'accueille avec plaisir. A croire qu'elle attendait ça. Qu'elle attendait que tu prennes l'initiative. C'est peut-être le cas. Elle ne veut peut-être pas te brusquer. Tu aimerais dire quelque chose. Mais tu ne sais pas quoi exactement. Les mots te manquent. Ce que tu aimerais lui dire ? Merci de faire ça pour moi. Merci de t'occuper de moi. Merci de prendre soin de moi. Merci de rester près de moi. Merci d'être là. Merci d'être toi. Alors, tu ne laisses échapper que l'élément commun.

- Merci.

Tu lui as chuchoté dans l'oreille. Et elle a eu l'air d'apprécier. Tu te recules. Tu la regardes dans les yeux. Vous restez là quelques minutes à vous regarder. Tout simplement. Ce visage qui t'a tant manqué. Tu le revoyais tout le temps là où tu étais. Tout le temps. Et Dieu seul sait combien de temps tu es resté sans rien faire. Seule avec tes pensées. Ton esprit. Tes rêves et tes espoirs.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? J'ai de quoi te faire repas dont tu me diras des nouvelles. J'ai tellement plus eu l'habitude de manger à ma faim, que l'un de mes premiers gestes fut de dévaliser les magasins.

- Ce sera avec plaisir.

Tu t'en vas alors mettre le nez dans ta cuisine, cherchant tous les ingrédients nécessaires et les ustensiles adéquats à un bon repas. Derrière toi, tu entends la porte se refermée. Elle était restée ouverte pendant toute votre conversation. Arizona la referme. Instinctivement tu regardes ce qui se passe. Tu la regardes elle. Mais elle te sourit. Tout va bien. Elle te sourit. De son sourire. Tu souris en retour. Tu retournes à tes occupations. Elle te regarde faire durant tout le processus. Tu te sens bien. Ca c'est sûr. Ce soir tu te sens bien. Et tu n'as plus envie de dormir.


	11. Chapitre onzième

**_Chapitre onzième_**

Les journées passèrent ainsi. Doucement. Librement. Inconsciemment. Simplement. Tranquillement. Tu passais beaucoup de temps avec Arizona. Tu l'avais retrouvée. Vous aviez beaucoup parlé. Vous parlez beaucoup. Souvent. Et de tout. Elle te pose des questions sur ce que tu as vécu là-bas. Tu te renseignes sur ce qu'a été sa vie sans toi. Tu es vraiment intéressée. Vraiment. Ce soir-là n'échappa pas.

- Allez s'il te plait !

- Mais enfin pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ?

- Mais tout ce qui te touche de près ou de loin est intéressant ! Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas me ...

- Il s'agit de Coleen, Callie. Parler d'elle devant toi, ce n'est pas ... correct.

- Même si c'est moi qui te le demande ?

- Même Callie, même. Je n'ai jamais eu envie que tu me parles de tes ex, alors pourquoi je parlerais des miens ?

- Parce que Coleen a réussit là où moi j'ai échoué !

Un blanc total dans la chambre. Voilà Callie bien joué ! Tu as rendu Arizona toute gênée, et toi, tu vaux pas beaucoup mieux en cet instant. Mais tu remarques vite que la gêne se transforme en colère. Enfin, colère est un grand mot. Arizona te fixe. Elle a froncé les sourcils. Elle te lance un de ses regards accusateurs. Tu ne sais plus où te mettre.

- Tu n'as pas échoué Callie ! Je t'interdits de penser ça ! On en a déjà discuté ! Tu n'y es pour rien. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Vraiment pas ta faute.

- Je le sais que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça !

- Alors, arrête de ...

- Je ne peux pas t'embrasser. Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout. Mais je n'arrive pas à t'embrasser. C'est plus fort que moi. Te prendre dans mes bras m'est facile aujourd'hui. Grâce à toi. Je le fais sans peur, sans crainte, et sans hésitation. Mais un baiser Arizona ! Un simple baiser, je ...

- C'est pas grave. C'est pas grave. Ca prendra le temps qu'il faut, mais ce n'est pas grave.

- Arizona ...

- Je vais rentrer chez moi. Je commence à être fatiguée.

- Oui, bien sûr. Tu as raison.

- Je ne pars pas parce que restée près de toi sans pouvoir t'embrasser m'est insupportable !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- Non, mais tu le pensais très fort.

Quand elle eut franchi le pas de la porte et qu'elle disparut de mon champ de vision, tu ressentis un immense sentiment de manque. Ca faisait mal de ressentir cela, mais en même temps tellement de bien. C'est elle qui fait naître tout cela en toi. Rien qu'elle. Et tu l'aimes. Elle. Juste elle. C'est sur de bonnes pensées que tu allas te coucher. Arizona Robbins hanta tes rêves cette nuit là. Tes rêves les plus fous. Des rêves que tu voulais partager avec elle. Et que tu partageras.

Le lendemain, la journée de travail se passa sans encombre. Du moins, pas pour toi. Tu as appris que Mérédith avait essuyé un de ces savons par Derek, parce qu'elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. La journée n'a pas été bonne pour tout le monde. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est ta journée. Et ce soir, ce sera ta soirée. Celle que tu vas passer une fois de plus avec Arizona. Tu n'as rien prévu de spécial. Juste elle et toi. Chez toi. A parler. A manger. A regarder un film. A rigoler. Ensemble. Tu attends cette soirée avec impatience. Elle aussi. Elle te l'a dit. La seule fois où tu la vues. Elle te la dit. Vivement ce soir. Et ce soir est enfin arrivé.

Tu es dans la chambre en train de faire un peu de rangement, quand tu entends Arizona t'appeler depuis l'entrée. Elle ne prend même plus la peine de frapper. Elle sait qu'elle est chez elle. Ca redevient peu à peu comme avant. Et tu aimes ça. Tu as l'impression que les choses n'ont pas changées. Que tout est comme autrefois. Comme avant.

- Pfff, la journée a été riche en émotion. Mais ça reste une journée fantastique.

- J'ai appris que tu avais peut-être sauvé la vie d'un cas quasi désespéré ?

- Oui. L'opération a été très longue. Owen et moi, on regardait ce petit garçon, et on essayé de voir les possibilités qui s'offraient à nous, mais y avait pas moyen. Ce petit allait mourir. Alors on a tenté le tout pour le tout. Quand je suis partie, tout était ok. On verra bien s'il passe la nuit. Mais je reste positive.

- C'était du bon boulot, je t'assure. Vous avez bien travailler.

- Tu as vu ?

- Oui, en début d'après-midi. Mais tu était très concentrée.

Tu te rends compte alors à ce moment là que vous êtes toutes les deux assises sur ton lit. Votre lit. Bien qu'elle ne dort pas encore ici. Mais tu espères que ça arrivera bientôt. Tu penses que c'est l'occasion rêvée. La bonne. Celle que tu attendais. Tu n'as aucun regret. Aucune hésitation. Tu te rapproches encore un peu plus d'elle. Tu vois bien qu'elle se pose des questions.

- Laisse-moi te féliciter à ma façon. J'en ai vraiment envie. Vraiment vraiment envie.

Elle te sourit, d'abord timidement. Puis son sourire s'agrandit quand elle s'aperçoit que tu es sérieuse. Très sérieuse. Elle se rapproche à son tour. Tu fermes les yeux. Tu avances ta tête. Tu ouvres les yeux. Elle a fermé les siens. Elle attend que tu fasses le premier pas. Elle attend que ce baiser vienne de toi. Rien que de toi. Tu combles les derniers centimètres qui vous séparent. Et là. Explosion. Délivrance. Artifice. Tu te sens bien. Tu n'as pas peur. Tu sais que c'est elle que tu embrasses. De toute façon, il n'y a aucun doute à avoir. Elle seule a réussit à te faire sentir comme ça avec juste un baiser de sa part. Tu as l'impression de revivre à nouveau. De la redécouvrir. Elle. Mais aussi toi.

Vous finissez par rompre ce baiser. Ce premier baiser. Celui auquel tu as consenti. Celui que tu as partagé avec elle. Tu souris. D'un sourire sincère, et vrai. Au final, la soirée se passa ainsi. Tu ne pouvais quitter ses lèvres. Elle, elle en redemandait. Comprenant que c'est ce que tu voulais. Que tu la voulais. Elle. Pour ce soir. Et pour tous les soirs de votre vie.


	12. Chapitre douzième

**_Chapitre Douzième _**

Tu ne vis pas le temps passer. Déjà 6 mois que tu étais revenue à Seattle. En 6 mois, il s'en est passé des choses. Des choses incroyables. Des choses que tu croyais terminées. Oubliées. Perdues. Mais des choses que tu as. Que tu possèdes. Qui te reviennent. Des choses qui te manquaient. Que tu espérais retrouver. Des choses.

A ce jour, tu peux presque affirmer que tu as retrouvé une vie normale. Ton ancienne vie. Celle à laquelle on t'a arrachée. Presque. Presque affirmer. Il reste toujours cette situation avec Arizona. Cette proximité que vous n'avez toujours pas retrouvé. Bien sûr, maintenant, tu l'embrasses. Elle t'embrasse. Tu prends les initiatives. Elle aussi. Mais il n'y a eu rien de plus. Aucune évolution. Aucun changement. Aucun. Ca va changer. Tu es prête. Tu es disposée à aller plus loin. En partie.

Tu files au bloc. Un patient a été admis d'urgence il y a 20 minutes. Le chirurgien en charge de ce cas a fait un malaise juste après s'être préparé pour l'opération. Owen est déjà sur place. Il attend que tu décides de la marche à suivre. April, la résidence de garde cette nuit là, te fait un topo du cas. A ton tour tu es parée. Tu te sens plus en forme que jamais.

Mais tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas faire quoi que ce soit. Tu es figée sur place. Le temps s'est figé autour de toi. Tout est figé. Tes yeux restent fixés sur cette urgence. Ce cas. Ce type. Tes yeux balayent les traits de ce visage, de ces cheveux, de ces cernes, de ce nez. Tu n'as pas oublié. Tu n'as rien oublié. Tu ne pourras jamais oublier.

- Torres, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Je ... Je ne peux pas.

- Quoi ? Je sais que tu n'étais pas de garde, mais tu n'es pas du genre à refuser une opération, alors pourquoi tu le ferais pour lui ?

- Justement. Parce que c'est lui.

- Ecoute, Torres, cet homme risque de perdre l'usage de se membres si on ne ...

- Tu comprends pas Owen ! C'est ... Lui. C'est lui. C'est mon ... C'est l'homme qui m'a ... C'est lui.

Silence. Le silence est revenu. Le silence que tu avais presque réussit à effacer de ta mémoire. Le silence auquel tu n'avais plus eu à faire depuis maintenant 6 mois. C'est comme ci il avait choisi ce jour précis pour réapparaître. Une date d'anniversaire ? Tu es resté le regard planté sur le visage endormi. Mais tu sens le regard d'Owen sur toi. Il ne sait pas comment réagir. Mais il se reprend vite. Heureusement. Tu en es incapable.

- Kepner, sors d'ici, et vas vite prévenir le chef. Dis-lui ce qui se passe. Il fera le reste. Ensuite, tu iras voir le Docteur Robbins.

- Oui, Docteur Hunt.

- Et dépêche-toi ! Callie ...

- C'est lui Owen. C'est lui.

- Oui je sais, je le sais. Donne-moi le bistouri maintenant.

- Il m'a ... il ... pendant 3 ans, il est ...

- Callie ... je suis avec toi. Il ne te fera aucun mal. Donne-moi le bistouri s'il te plait.

- Quoi ? Ah oui, bien sûr.

Tu te recules d'un pas. Mais tu restes là. Tu ne bouges plus. Tu entends les infirmières remuer derrière toi. Devant toi. Sur les côtés. Ils remuent. Mais ne bougent pas. Chacun est resté à sa place. Tu sais qu'Owen te parle. Mais tu ne comprends pas. Tout n'est que bourdonnement. Les mots résonnent en toi. Ils entrent, et ressortent aussitôt. Tu n'entends pas tout simplement. Tu te contentes de répéter inlassablement la même chose.

- C'est lui. C'est lui qui m'a fait ça. C'est lui.

- Calliope ...

Tu détaches enfin le regard de cet homme pour le poser sur Arizona. Elle vient juste d'arriver. Presque en même temps que le chef. Tu ne les as pas entendu. Mais tu le repositionnes aussitôt sur lui.

- C'est lui Arizona. Regarde. C'est lui. Viens voir de plus près.

- Je le vois. Je vois qui il est. Je vois que c'est lui.

- C'est lui ! Je le reconnais. C'est lui Arizona. C'est ... c'est lui.

- Tu es en état de choc Callie. Viens avec moi. je t'emmène loin d'ici.

- Tu m'emmènes ?

- Oui. Viens avec moi.

Tu lui donnes ta main. Elle te la serre fort. Elle est là pour toi. Elle ne parle plus. Une fois sorties du bloc. Elle ne parle plus. Elle t'emmène avec elle. Tu ne sais pas où. C'est lui. Dehors ? Non. Elle sait que ce n'est pas le moment. Que tu ne veux pas sortir. Dans une salle de garde. Tu as besoin de te remettre les idées en place. De faire le point sur ce que sa venue implique. Parce que oui. C'était lui.

Tu la suis sans hésitation. Ses mots ont fait tilt et se sont créés un passage dans ton esprit. Cette fois, c'est toi. C'est toi qui décides. Toi qui as les cartes en main. Toi contre lui. C'est toi qui gagnes. Alors tu pars avec elle. Tu quittes cette salle. Sous leurs regards. Le chef. Owen. Kepner. L'anesthésiste. Les infirmiers. Tu t'en vas. Tu es libre.


	13. Chapitre treizième

**_Chapitre treizième _**

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? La police ne l'a jamais retrouvé. Jamais ! Ils me l'ont dit. Quand j'étais à l'hôpital ... ils n'avaient aucune piste. Arizona ... tu crois que je suis maudite ?

- Ne crois pas ça s'il te plait. C'est un malheureux concours de circonstances, voilà tout.

- Je sais ... Mais tu t'imagines : il m'a enlevé dans le parking de l'hôpital, et je me suis retrouvée dans le Massachussetts. Et il revient ici ! Il est ...

- Il est sur une table d'opération ! C'est tout ce que tu dois retenir. Il ne te fera pas de mal. Le chef a déjà appelé la police. Il va aller en prison, et payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

- J'espère ...

- Eh ! Regarde-moi ma belle : tout va bien se passer maintenant. Tu vas enfin pouvoir faire le deuil de cette histoire.

- J'y arrive déjà un peu, tu sais ? Et c'est grâce à toi. Tu es vraiment ... ma femme. On n'est pas mariées certes, mais tu es quand même ma femme. Tu es celle pour qui je me battrai, celle pour qui je ferai n'importe quoi. Tu es ma femme. Et je revis lorsque je suis à tes côtés. J'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un d' important lorsque tu me regardes, d'être belle. D'être désirable, et désirée. J'espère que tu le sais.

- Je le sais Calliope, je le sais. Et ... eh bien, je ressens la même chose pour toi. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Je veux vivre le reste de mes jours près de toi. Vivre avec toi, pour toi, et par toi.

Tout le long de ton discours, tu en as oublié ce qui t'a poussé à dire ça. Sa présence ici, dans cet hôpital. Bien tombé, dans ton hôpital. Là où tu travailles. Là où tu as tes amis. Ta famille. Ta femme. Ta vie. Tes ennuis. Tes joies. Tes soucis. Tes faiblesses. Tes envies. Tes besoins. Là où tu es.

- Il revient, et il gâche tout. En plus, je voulais te proposer de venir dormir avec moi ...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu finalement. Tu peux encore avancer. Elle le veut aussi apparemment. Elle veut de toi.

- Arizona, voudrais-tu venir passer la nuit avec moi ? Notre première nuit ensemble en 3 ans et demi ?

Tu as vraiment envie. Vraiment envie de la sentir près de toi, toute la nuit. Des heures entières. Des heures durant. Des heures avec elle. Tu voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant. Tu es prête à aller jusqu'au bout maintenant.

- Je serai ravie de partager mon lit avec toi.

- Ce sera avec grand plaisir Callie. Je serai là.

Vous vous embrassiez. Encore. Encore. Et encore. Vous n'en pouviez plus. Mais vous continuez. Toujours plus. Voilà ce que vous voulez. Toujours. Plus.

- Heureusement que tu étais là. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu faire pour me tirer de là. Pourquoi tu étais là d'ailleurs ?

- Je ne voulais pas rentrer seule à l'appart' ...

- Il est tard maintenant. Rentrons chez nous.

Une fois arrivée à l'appartement tu t'enfermas la première dans la salle de bain. Tu n'y restes pas longtemps. Juste quelques minutes. Des minutes nécessaires. Tu avais besoin de te décrasser. Tu as été privée de ce droit pendant si longtemps. Privée de ce besoin. De cette nécessite. De cette sensation d'eau fraîche sur le visage. Mais tu ne veux pas y penser. Oui, cet homme est revenu. Non, il ne t'aura pas. Pas une deuxième fois. Tu sauras y faire face. Tu y feras face.

Tu retournes alors dans ton lit. Tu attends Arizona. Ca fait tellement longtemps. Tellement longtemps que tu te demandes comment faire. Comment réagir. Comment te mettre. Mais tu sais au fond de toi. Tu sais que tu n'as pas oublié. Comment oublier ? L'oubli était la pire des choses. L'oubli est la pire des choses. Là-bas, tu souhaitais ne jamais oublier ce que tu as vécu ici. Ici, tu souhaites tout faire pour oublier ce que tu as traversé là-bas. Etrange. Pas tant que ça. Tu le vis comme ça. Tu le sens comme ça. Tu le penses comme ça.

Arizona te rejoint. Elle prend son temps. Tu ouvres alors les draps. Tu lui montres ainsi que tu es toujours d'accord. Que tu es impatiente. Que tu veux qu'elle s'installe. Ce qu'elle fait. Tu la serres toute contre toi. Elle. Toi. Que c'est bon. Elle se blottit contre toi. Tu te sens bien. Et à l'entente de son soupir de bien être, tu sais qu'elle aussi.

- Callie ... Ton coeur bat beaucoup trop vite.

- Laisse-le faire. Il bat pour toi.


	14. Chapitre quatorzième

**_Chapitre quatorzième _**

Tu es dans cette salle. Cette salle qui te faisait du bien au début. Un grand bien même. Mais qui maintenant, ne te fais plus rien. Plus d'effet. Tu aimerais bien pourtant. Tu aimerais bien venir ici, des idées plein la tête, l'envie de te confier. D'avancer. De te vider l'esprit. Et d'en sortir l'esprit léger. Mais tu n'y arrives pas. Ca ne marche plus avec toi. Il t'a demandé d'attendre. Tu attends. Dans un beau fauteuil. Le beau fauteuil du psy. Il revient. Il s'installe. Il regarde ses notes. Tu le regardes. Il te laisse faire. Tu es une patiente ordinaire.

- Parlez-moi de ce qui vous a été fait là-bas.

- Que croyez-vous que je fais depuis tout ce temps ?

- Vous parlez.

- Et c'est ce que vous voulez. Donc le problème est réglé, non ?

- Non. Vous parlez certes, mais vous ne parlez pas de ce que je vous demande. Vous évitez le sujet. Vous fuyez.

- Je ne fuis pas !

- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas vous lâcher avec moi ?

- Je ... Je dois en parler à quelqu'un avant.

- Au Docteur Robbins ?

- Non. A Arizona.

- Arizona n'est pas le Docteur Robbins ?

- En théorie, oui. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de parler à un énième docteur. Je veux parler à ma copine, à ma femme. Je veux lui dire à elle. On n'en n'a jamais parlé encore.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi vous n'en n'avez pas encore parlé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Enfin, si, je sais, mais ... enfin je ...

- Dites-moi Callie. Pourquoi ?

- Et vous alors ? Pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ces questions aujourd'hui ? Vous ne le faites jamais d'habitude.

- J'ai remarqué que la psychologie narrative ne fonctionnait pas toujours avec vous. Et je remarque que vous vous livrez plus lorsque l'on vous questionnait. Contredisez-moi si vous pensez que j'ai tord.

- Non. Non, vous avez raison.

- Alors, dites-moi Callie. Pourquoi ne pas en parler ?

- J'ai peur.

- Peur ?

- Oui, peur de revivre tout ça. Peur de revivre tout ça une nouvelle fois. Et peur aussi de lui faire vivre tout ça. De faire vivre tout ce qui m'est arrivé à Arizona.

- Vous pose-t-elle des questions ?

- Non. je vois bien qu'elle n'ose pas. Je voudrais bien qu'elle le fasse d'ailleurs. Mais même si je vois bien qu'elle en a envie, elle ne fait rien qui pourrait me brusquer.

- Elle tient à vous.

- Oui. Et je tiens à elle aussi. Un fois elle m'a demandé. On n'était pas encore ensemble. Enfin pas de nouveau. Elle m'a demandé comment je me sentais, depuis que j'étais revenue. Mais je n'ai pas pu tout lui dire tout de suite. Ca ne faisait pas si longtemps. Et ce n'était pas une question sur ce qui s'était passé là-bas.

- Que s'est-il passé là-bas ?

- Vous le faites exprès ?

- Peut-être.

- D'un côté, je veux vous le dire mais je ne peux pas parce que je veux d'abord le dire à Arizona. Et d'un autre côté, je ne peux pas le dire à Arizona, je m'en sens incapable. Je ne saurais pas par quoi commencer.

- Je vous propose quelque chose. Je vais aller parler avec le Chef Weber, et je vais m'arranger pour qu'il vous offre une après-midi à vous et à Arizona. Comme cela, vous pourrez venir toutes les deux, ensemble, pour une consultation. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- J'en pense que c'est une bonne idée en théorie, mais que je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver pour autant en pratique.

- C'est ce que nous verrons en temps voulu. Je vous ferai part de la date du rendez-vous. On se voit plus tard dans ce cas.

Je retourne dans le service de chirurgie. Comme à chaque fois que j'ai un rendez vous avec le psy, le chef allège mes heures de service. Il fait cela pour moi. Et je dois dire que je lui en suis très reconnaissante. J'avais quelque peu l'esprit brouillé en sortant de chez lui. Aujourd'hui aussi d'ailleurs. Je me pose des tas de questions.

- Ah Calliope, c'est toi. Comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

- On a rendez-vous toutes les deux pour une séance commune.


	15. Chapitre quinzième

**_Chapitre quinzième _**

Tu as préparé cette séance pendant 15 jours. Celle de la semaine dernière a été annulée. Un gave accident de la circulation s'est produit le matin de bonne heure, et évidemment, carambolage, sang, morts, brûlures, enfants, blessés, os brisés. Tous les chirurgiens étaient réquisitionnés. Tous. Sans exception. Pas de passe droit. Tu as fait avec. Tu as passé ton tour. Quand vous avez pu vous libérer, il était trop tard. Tellement trop tard. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour. Le jour J. Le bon.

- Tu es prête ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, je dois le reconnaître.

- Tu sais, tu ne dois pas te sentir obligée de ...

- Non, je dois le faire. Je dois te dire certaines choses. Alors on y va. Je suis prête.

Tu avances. La tête droite. Le buste en avant. Le regard fixe. La main fermement agrippée à celle de ta femme. Les couloirs ne t'ont jamais semblé aussi longs. Autant ce matin, tu les trouvais minuscules. Autant maintenant, tu les trouves immenses. Autant ce matin, tu étais sûres de toi. Autant maintenant, tu n'es plus sûre de rien. La vie peut bien être compliquée par moment.

- Bonjour mesdames. Prenez place je vous en prie.

- Encore une fois, toutes mes excuses pour la semaine dernière.

- Ne vous en faites pas Callie. J'ai eu vent que vous avez fait des prodiges ce jour là. Est-ce exact ?

- Oh euh ... en fait, ce n'est pas ...

- Calliope a été extraordinaire. Elle était partout à la fois. Et elle a sauvé la vie de plusieurs personnes. Sans compter ceux qui avaient besoin d'être rassurés. Callie est resté jusqu'au bout pour eux.

- Comment vous êtes-vous sentie ? C'est le premier cas de ce genre depuis votre retour.

- Ca fait du bien de ne pas être ... de l'autre côté. Un bien fou même.

- Parlez-nous justement maintenant Callie. Parlez à Arizona. Je ne vous interromprai pas. Prenez tout votre temps. Comment avez-vous ressenti ça ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Dites ce que vous avez sur le coeur. Elle vous écoute.

- Ca risque de prendre plusieurs séances ...

- J'ai bloqué cette salle pour plusieurs heures. Et s'il le faut, nous reprendrons rendez-vous.

Tu es à court de mot. Tout est en place. Tout est là. Pour toi. Rien que pour toi. Mais tu as du mal. Tu ne sais pas par où commencer. Par où commencer une histoire pareille ? D'abord ce n'est pas une histoire. Une histoire, c'est ce qu'on raconte à ses petits enfants devant le feu qui crépite dans la cheminée. Là c'est le récit d'une épreuve. Une épreuve que l'on craint de raconter. Une épreuve difficile à assumer.

- Amor, dis-moi.

Arizona vient de détruire tes dernières barrières. Tu n'as plus d'excuses pour reculer. Plus aucun argument. Plus aucune raison. Plus rien. Rien du tout. Tu fermes les yeux un instant. Tu prends la main d'Arizona dans la tiennes. Tu as besoin d'un peu de réconfort. De quelque chose de connu. Quelque chose qui ne pourra pas t'échapper. Un simple contact d'elle te redonne force et courage. Détermination et volonté. Envie et besoin. Elle te le donne. Tu t'adresses à elle. A elle seule. Le psy est là, mais tu n'y fais pas attention. Il n'est que témoin. Il reviendra sur certains points une prochaine fois. Là, tu es là pour elle. Et pour toi. Tu es là pour vous.

- Tu te rappelles, ce soir-là, je finissais le travail tard. Tu étais déjà rentré à la maison. Je venais de t'envoyer un message pour te dire que j'étais sur le chemin du retour, que je serai là d'ici 5 minutes.

- Je me rappellerai toujours de ce message. Il a hanté mes nuits pendant des mois. Je n'ai su que le lendemain que tu n'avais jamais atteint la voiture.

- Non. Je ne prends jamais la voiture. Mais là, j'en avais besoin ...

- Pourquoi en aviez-vous besoin Callie ?

- Je devais transporter certaines choses. Pour demander Arizona en mariage, le soir même. Tu n'arrêtais pas de ma poser des questions, de me demander pourquoi j'avais pris cette voiture aujourd'hui. Tu étais très curieuse ce jour là.

- Je le suis toujours malheureusement.

- La curiosité n'est pas toujours un défaut. Et j'aime ce côté de toi.

- Tu peux continuer ?

- Oui bien sûr. Je n'ai donc jamais atteint la voiture. Je crois bien qu'il a voulu m'assommer par derrière. J'ai reçu un coup sur l'arrière du crâne. Tout était devenu flou, ma vision s'est brouillée. Puis ensuite le noir total. Je me sentais soulevée, et déposée pas vraiment délicatement dans ce qui semblait être l'arrière d'une camionnette. Lorsque j'ai repris connaissance, bien des heures plus tard à ce que j'ai supposé, j'étais ligotée, et bâillonnée. On roulait. Il était seul. De temps en temps il s'arrêtait, et me donner à boire et de quoi manger un minimum si je promettais de ne pas hurler. On a roulé pendant des jours et des jours. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où il m'emmenait. J'étais terrorisée, ce n'est pas la peine de le nier.

- Tu ne pouvais rien faire ? Il n'y avait vraiment personne autour ?

- Je ne voyais rien, j'étais dans le noir complet dans cette camionnette, sans attache. Je ne pouvais rien faire si ce n'est attendre. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais tenté quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais j'étais impuissante. Puis, tu l'as vu ce type, il était bien plus fort que moi ! Je ne pouvais rien faire, je ...

- Je le sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien maintenant. Tout va bien. Je suis prêt de toi. Il ne te refera plus aucun mal.

- Je le sais aussi. Un moment, la camionnette s'est arrêtée. Je pensais qu'il allait me donner à boire. Mais en fait rien de tout ça. Il m'a fait descendre. Je me suis rendu compte qu'on était le matin. Je sentais les rayons du soleil contre ma peau, sur mon visage, sur mon corps. J'étais ... bien. Je respirais de l'air pur. C'était la première fois que je voyais le soleil depuis des jours. Mais c'était aussi la dernière fois avant longtemps.

...


	16. Chapitre seizième

**_Chapitre seizième_**

Premier jour. Je découvre avec terreur ce que va être ma nouvelle demeure. Ma nouvelle chambre. Ma nouvelle vie. Une grange. Une misérable grange. Une misérable grange aménagée. Aménagée selon lui. Parce que ce soit disant aménagement se résuma à un petit lit, un chaise et quelques vêtements. En revanche, il y a beaucoup de pailles. Vraiment beaucoup de pailles. D'après ce que j'ai pu apercevoir, nous sommes en pleine campagne. Il n'y a rien autour, strictement rien. Je pourrais hurler autant que je le souhaite, personne n'entendra. Personne ne m'entendrait. Il n'y a que des champs à perte de vue, et des kilomètres de nature. Je suis dans une grange.

****Les jours ont passé. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a choisi. Moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis celle qu'il a enlevé. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour être ici. Je ne sais pas si me retrouver seule est normal. J e ne sais pas si je suis la première femme à qui il fait subir ça. Je ne sais pas si j'ai mérité ce qui m'arrive. Je ne sais rien. Je ne sais plus.

Je ne vois que très rarement mon agresseur. Il ne vient qu'une fois par jour m'apporter de quoi boire et manger. Autrement dit, pas grand chose. La faim commence à se faire ressentir. Je ne me suis jamais considérée comme étant une grande mangeuse. Mais là, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir faire pour tenir. Comment je vais faire pour survivre avec le peu de nourriture qu'il me donne.

Je me bats avec acharnement. Je veux sortir d'ici. Je fais tout ce que je peux. Je suis dans cette grange. J'ai essayé de sortir d'ici. Plus d'une fois. Je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne suis pas ligotée. Je ne le suis plus. Je peux me déplacer à mon aise dans cette grange. Tu parles d'un soulagement. Je frappe les murs. Je crie. Je hurle. J'essaie de m'enfuir. Mais il me rattrape avant même que j'ai pu franchir la porte. Il est bien trop fort pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi vous me faites ça ? Mais répondez-moi çà la fin !

Le silence. Il ne répond pas. Il me tourne le dos. Il s'en va. Il en reviendra plus avant demain. Voilà comment a commencé ce silence. Je parle toute seule. Je lui parle. Je parle à Dieu. Je me parle à moi. Je parle dans le vide. Je n'ai jamais au aucune réponse de sa part. Je n'ai encore pas entendu le son de sa voix. Il ne dit rien. Il ne fait rien. Je vais devenir folle. Quand je ne parle pas, seul le bruit de mes sanglots se font entendre.

Les semaines ont passé. Il commence les insultes. J'entends enfin le son de sa voix. Après tout ce temps. Il m'ignorait avant. Aujourd'hui, non. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Quelque chose d'important pour lui. Il n'est plus pareil. Je me demandais pourquoi il me gardait en vie. Je crois savoir maintenant. Il a besoin de dominer. Il veut être le maître. Il veut avoir le dessus sur quelqu'un. Et je suis ce quelqu'un. Je suis son objet. Je suis celle sur qui il déverse sa colère. Ne pas me parler dans un premier temps était pour lui une façon de me rendre à sa merci. J'étais seule. Impuissante. Terrorisée. Blessée intérieurement. Apeurée. Abandonnée. Lassée. Seule. Il est satisfait.

Bien vite, les insultes ne lui suffisent plus. Il a besoin de plus. Il me frappe. Il me frappe. De plus en plus. De plus en plus fort. Partout. Pas une seule parcelle de mon corps n'a été épargnée. J'ai mal. J'essaie de me défendre. De l'en empêcher. Mais il est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux rien faire. La faim a disparu. Mon estomac s'est habitué à recevoir peu de nourriture. C'est bien ça le problème : je m'habitue. Je ne sais pas quel jour on est. Depuis combien de temps je suis ici. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'en n'a pas fini avec moi. J'espère qu'il n'en n'aura jamais fini. Je sais d'avance ce qui arrivera ce jour là ... Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

Il me frappe toujours évidemment. Avec ses poings. Ses pieds. La chaise. Des bâtons. Tout y passe. Maintenant, toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour s'en prendre à moi. Journée pourrie ? Ma faute. Mauvais réveil ? Ma faute. Le pain est trop cuit ? Ma faute. Le soleil brille et les oiseaux chantent ? Ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. Je suis au bord de la cassure. Mais je ne peux pas me laisser aller. Je dois survivre. Survivre et sortir d'ici. Je n'ai pas perdu espoir. Arizona est mon espoir. Elle est là. Elle a toujours été là.

Les mois ont passé. Mon premier viol. Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie. Je ne peux pas oublier une épreuve pareille. Comment le pourrais-je ? J'ai essayé de résister. Montrer que je n'étais pas si facile. Mais un énième coup bien placé à eu raison de mes dernières défenses. Alors je me suis laissée faire. De toute façon, il aurait plus aimé que je m'agite dans tous les sens. Je préfère lui faire plaisir le moins possible.

Je suis seule. Je suis sale. J'ai peur. Je dors mal. J'ai peur. Il est déjà venu me battre en pleine nuit. Il peut très bien recommencer à n'importe quel moment. Arizona. Je pense à elle. Je pense à toi. Tu es la seule capable de me sauver la vie. J'imagine ce qu'aurait été notre vie sans ça. J'imagine ce qu'est ta vie aujourd'hui. Ce que tu es. Ce que tu fais. Ce que tu vis. J'ai des moments d'égarement parfois. Des moments où je craque. Des moments où je ne suis plus moi-même. Je m'en rends compte une fois que c'est passé. Mais sur le coup, j'appelle à l'aide. A la rescousse. Au secours. J'appelle n'importe qui. Je partirai avec le premier inconnu. La première personne me sortant de là.

- Arizona ! Viens me chercher s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Où es-tu ? Pourquoi t'es pas avec moi ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas avec toi ? Je t'aime ! Je t'aime Arizona. Fais quelque chose ! Je t'en prie, fais quelque chose ...

Les années ont passé. Je le laisse faire. Je le laisse tout me faire. Il ne s'est pas encore lassé de moi. Je suis docile. Je n'ai jamais été aussi docile de toute ma vie. Il me dit de lever les jambes, je lève les jambes. Il m'ordonne de me mettre à plat ventre pour recevoir ses coups dans le dos ? Je me mets à plat ventre. Il m'oblige à lui faire certaines choses de natures sexuels, je les fais sans rechigner. Je ne suis qu'un pantin. Une marionnette. Un jouet.

Je ne suis rien. Il a presque réussit à me convaincre. Mais je sais que c'est faux. Je sais que quelque part, à Seattle, quelqu'un m'aime. Arizona m'aime. Je le sais, elle me l'a dit. J'en suis sûre. Je ne veux pas la décevoir. Je ne veux pas croire ce qu'il me dit. Je ne veux pas penser une seule seconde qu'il puisse avoir raison. Je suis peut-être sa victime, sa proie. Mais je ne suis pas naïve. Il ne cherche qu'à m'atteindre. A me rendre encore plus à lui. Et je joue la fille modèle. Je lui dis que je suis d'accord avec lui. Mais dès qu'il est parti, dès qu'il a le dos tourné, dès qu'il ne me voit pas, je repense à Arizona. Je n'ai rien oublié de ses propos, de ses gestes et de ses attentions. Arizona. Mon sauveur.

(Le dernier jour.) 2 ans, 5 mois, 27 jours plus tard.  Il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui. Vraiment pas venu. Il n'a même pas pris la peine de venir me nourrir. Mais des oublis comme ça, c'est arrivé plus d'une fois. Je n'y prête pas attention, et j'espère au plus profond de moi qu'il n'oubliera pas deux fois. Qu'il n'oubliera pas deux jours consécutifs. Je me sens faible. Il rentre. Mon soulagement n'aura été que de courte durée. Il rentre d'un mauvais pas. Il est ivre. Je peux le sentir de l'autre bout de la grange. Il est tard. La nuit est tombée. Je le vois parce qu'il a laissé la porte ouverte. Il ne le fais jamais d'ordinaire. Il doit vraiment se sentir mal ce soir. J'ai l'habitude de le voir dans cet état. Il boit souvent. Il me frappe alors. Il s'en prend à quelqu'un d'autre. Il me prend pour quelqu'un d'autre. Une certaine Rosie.

Il me frappe de la paume de ses mains. Je sens les coups venir, mais je les esquive. Je sens une opportunité d'ouvrir devant moi. Il a laissé la porte ouverte. Je suis faible. Mais je cours. Il a réussi à me retenir par la jambe. Je lui mets un coup. Un tout petit coup avec le peu de force de ma jambe. Je me relève. Pas lui. Je cours. Je sors. Je pars. Je m'enfuis. Je m'échappe.

J'essaie de faire ce que je peux. D'aller le plus loin possible avant qu'il ne me rattrape. Je ne sais combien de temps j'ai couru. Je suis épuisée. Mais je continue. Je marche. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter maintenant. Je ne peux pas perdre. Pas si prêt du but. Je marche encore et encore. Je ne regarde pas derrière moi. Je sursaute au moindre bruit, mais je ne recule pas. Je marche droit devant moi. Une main en avant, vers la libération, l'autre sur la poitrine, essayant de contrôler ma respiration et mes battements de coeur. Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi vivante depuis tellement longtemps.

Je vois l'évolution du temps. La lune commence à se coucher, et les premiers rayons de soleil se lève. Le soleil. J'ai enfin trouvé une route sûre. Une route large. Une route qui devrait avoir de la circulation. Je marche au milieu de cette route. Je distingue une forme au loin. Une forme lointaine. Il y a du bruit. Beaucoup de bruit. Un tracteur je crois. Un homme en descend. J'ai peur. Peut-être est-ce lui. Non ce n'st pas lui. Alors je me laisse tomber dans ses bras. Secourue. Epuisée. Déchainée. Protégée. Et ...

-Libre


	17. Chapitre dix-septième

**_Chapitre dix-septième _**

- Arizona ...

Tu la regardes. Tu es revenu à l'instant présent. Tu ne sais pas comment réagir. Arizona t'a écouté tout le long. Elle n'a rien dit. Elle était attentive. Elle n'a jamais rien fait. Pas bougé. Pas parlé. Rien. Elle pleure. Tu t'en doutais. Elle aussi. Tu savais que c'est ce qui allait se passer. Tu cherches un mouchoir sur la petite table que tu lui tends. Il y a toujours des mouchoirs chez les psy. On ne sait jamais. Elle le prend avec gratitude. Tu as attends qu'elle se calme. Tu poursuis.

- Dis quelque chose ... s'il te plait.

- J'essaie d'imaginer ce par quoi tu es passée, et c'est si ... ça fait si mal !

- N'essaie pas. N'essaie pas d'imaginer. Je suis là avec toi maintenant. Tu es là avec moi. Tu me prends la main. Je suis bien. Je veux que tu le sois aussi. Mais dis-moi, est-ce que tu regrettes ?

- Je voulais savoir tout ça. Je voulais que tu m'expliques. Et maintenant que je sais ... Non, non je ne regrette pas. Je comprends plus de choses. Je comprends tes réticences sur certaines choses. Je comprends tes silences. Je comprends tes regards. Je te remercie de m'en avoir parlé.

Raconter ces trois années de ta vie t'a fait mal. Mais en même temps, cela t'a fait du bien. Mal parce que tu sais que tu en pourras jamais oublier de ce qui s'est passé. Ta solitude. Ta souffrance. Ta peur. Trois ans de ta vie. Bien parce que tu as pu extérioriser tout ça justement. Tu as pris du recul. Tu t'es vidée la tête. Tu as partagé ces moments avec quelqu'un que tu aimes. La femme que tu aimes. Ta femme. Un mal pour un bien.

Tu ne seras jamais heureuse de ce que tu as traversé. Ca, c'est sûr. C'est une évidence. Tu ne souhaites ça à personne. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Mais aujourd'hui, au regard de tout ce que tu as vécu, tu te sens normale. Tu as retrouvé une partie de ta vie d'avant. Tu as retrouvé tes repères. Tes façon de faire. D'agir. De pensées. De vivre. Tu t'es retrouvée peu à peu. Grâce à elle. Au chef. A ta famille. Tes amis. Tu as réussi. Vous avez réussi. Ensemble.

- Mon ange, on a réussi. On a traversé ça. Regarde où nous sommes. Regarde qui nous sommes aujourd'hui. Je suis fière de nous. Je n'ai jamais été aussi fière de quoi que ce soit.

Les pleurs ont cessé. Elle a pleuré. Tu as pleuré. Mais les pleurs ont cessé. Vous vous rendez compte du semblant de chance que vous avez. Elle sait ce que tu penses de la chance. Tu n'as pas eu de chance. Tu as eu mal. Mais tu es vivante. Toujours ce "mais" . Ce "mais" qui dissimule la vérité. Ce "mais" que les gens emploient à tout va. Ce "mais" qui signifie "ça aurait pu être pire". Oui Callie Torres a subi des tortures en tout genre, mais elle est vivante. Il n'y a pas pire que ce que tu as vécu. Les gens se trompent. Les gens ont tord. Les gens ne savent pas.

- Je t'aime tellement Calliope.

- J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi à l'hôpital. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais qu'à toi.

Tu vois bien qu'Arizona a été touchée par ton récit. Elle n'agit plus pareil. Elle se comporte d'une façon peu habituelle. Elle est figée sur place. Elle a l'air avoir des difficultés à exprimer ses sentiments. ce qu'elle ressent. Du mal à te parler vraiment. Elle semble différente en cet instant. Comme atteinte. Bouleversée. Affectée. Elle partage ta douleur. Elle la vit avec toi. Elle est là pour toi.

- Tu y es restée longtemps c'est ça ?

- Oui. Quasiment six moi. Je suis restée un moment inconsciente même. La police avait pris soin de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire. Ils voulaient rattraper le ... lui. Comme tu le sais, ils n'y sont pas arrivés. Mes parents ont été prévenu, et quand ils sont arrivés ils ont pris la décision de faire taire mon retour aux autres. Mon père me connait, et il sait que c'est ce que j'aurais voulu.

- Tu sais, tes parents ont pris régulièrement de mes nouvelles.

- Ma mère m'en a parlé. Je n'ai pas été surprise de l'apprendre. Ils t'ont toujours apprécié.

Il y a encore beaucoup à faire. Tu en as conscience. Mais honnêtement, plus rien ne te paraît insurmontable. Parce que tu as vécu pire. Cela peut paraître idiot comme réflexion, voire même absurde. Mais c'est toi. ta réflexion. Toi. C'est ce qui compte. Vous allez enfin avancer avec cette histoire derrière vous. Tu lui as tout raconté. Tu as passé plusieurs heures à lui débiter toutes ces paroles. Tous ces souvenirs importants pour toi. Mais aussi pour elle. C'est votre histoire. A toutes les deux.

C'est seulement à ce cet instant précis que tu te rends compte d'une chose : Arizona et toi êtes seules dans cette salle. Personne autour. Plusieurs heures se sont écoulées depuis que tu as pris la parole. Et le psy est parti. Il vous laissé seules. Tranquilles. Livrées à vous mêmes. Mais tu t'en fiche. Tu sais que tu pourras lui répéter tout ce que tu as appris à Arizona. Tu n'as plus rien à lui cacher. Parce que tu lui as parlé. A elle.


	18. Chapitre dix-huitième

**_Chapitre dix-huitième_**

Tu repenses à la façon dont Arizona t'a quitté ce matin. Elle est partie tôt. Elle commence avant toi. Mais elle ne t'a pas adressé un mot. Pourtant tu étais réveillée. Et tu es sûre qu'elle le savait. Tu es seule, dans votre lit, et tu repenses à ça. Qui aurait cru que cela se produirait ainsi ? Pas toi en tout cas. Cela fait deux semaines maintenant que votre séance chez le psy est derrière vous. Terminée. Tout s'est bien passé après cela. Vous avez repris une vie normale. Métro, boulot, dodo ? Non. Passion, Affection, Attraction ? Oh que oui.

Plus le temps passe aux côtés d'Arizona, plus tu as envie d'elle. Tu ne peux plus te le cacher maintenant. A personne. Et encore moins à toi-même. Tu as envie de redécouvrir ce corps qui t'a tant manqué. Cette passion charnelle qui t'a fait si défaut ces dernières années. Ce sentiment de bien être qu'elle seule sera apte à t'offrir. A t'apporter. A te faire vivre. Tu as envie d'elle. Tu as eu envie d'elle. Tu l'as eu elle. Vous l'avez fait. Et tu repenses à la manière dont elle est partie ce matin.

Tout s'était bien passé hier soir. Rien n'était prévu. Rien n'était programmé. Mais c'est arrivé. Et tu ne regrettes rien. Seulement, ce n'est apparemment pas son cas. Tu as aimé. Tu étais tendue au début. Certes. Mais Arizona a su te faire oublier ta peur. Elle a su te donner confiance en toi. En elle. Tu savais que c'était elle qui te faisait l'amour. Tu en étais sûre. Et tu as su apprécier le moment. Aimer l'instant. A ceci près, c'est que tu n'es pas allée jusqu'au bout ... Tu n'as pas réussi. Pas cette fois. Mais c'est compréhensible. Tu te doutais que pour cette première fois ce ne serait pas aussi simple.

Simplement tu es heureuse. Heureuse d'en être arrivée là. Heureuse d'avoir franchi le pas. D'avoir combattu ta peur. D'avoir donner de l'amour à ta femme.

Tu te décides tout de même à t'en aller au boulot. A ton tour. Tu vas retrouver tes patients. Tes collègues. Ta femme. D'ailleurs, lorsque tu l'as croisée tout à l'heure en pédiatrie, elle ne t'a pas adressé la parole. Elle est repartie aussi vite d'où elle venait. Tu n'as pas compris sur le moment. Mais tu lui as trouvé une excuse. Elle devait être occupée aujourd'hui. Mais lorsque tes pas te conduisent dans l'observatoire, pour remplir tes dossiers, tout en jetant un oeil à l'opération d'Arizona, celle-ci ne t'adresse cette fois pas un seul regard. Elle a bien vu que tu étais là. Elle a regardé furtivement. Mais depuis plus rien. Aucun signe. Aucun sourire. Aucun regard. Rien.

Tu sais que quelque chose la préoccupe. Tu le sais très bien. Et tu penses même savoir de quoi il s'agit. Mais tu voudrais attendre ce soir pour lui en parler. Que vous ne soyez que toutes les deux. Sans personne autour. Ce sera seulement plus simple si elle voulait bien ne pas faire comme ci tu n'existais pas. Elle doit vraiment se sentir mal pour réagir de cette façon. Ou alors elle regrette. Non. Tu ne peux pas penser à des choses pareilles maintenant. Attends de voir avec elle. Vous devez vous retrouver avec Mark et Teddy ce midi de toute façon.

C'est donc avec un peu d'appréhension que tu te rends à l'heure prévue retrouver tes amis. Tu appréhendes. D'accord. Mais ton sourire. Lui. Ne t'a pas quitté de la matinée. Tu es toujours très heureuse. Et ça se voit. C'est ce que tu souhaites de toute façon. Que ça se voit. Que tout le monde sache.

- Eh bien Callie, quel sourire ! Il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? Raconte tout à ton meilleur ami préféré.

- Cela ne te regarde pas Mark. Et toi non plus Teddy, n'essaie même pas d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Arizona, dis-nous, que s'est-il passé ? Si Callie ne nous dit rien c'est que ce n'est pas au sujet du boulot, mais c'est quelque chose de bien plus personnel. Alors, dis-nous, je veux tout savoir.

- Mark, je t'ai dit que ...

- On a couché ensemble hier soir.

- Arizona ...

- Callie et moi on a couché ensemble hier soir.

- Mais c'est fantastique ça ! Félicitation les filles !

- Non, ce n'est pas fantastique Teddy.

- Arizona, arrête s'il te plait ...

- J'ai eu un orgasme Callie !

- Et c'est une bonne chose ça, n'est-ce pas Callie ? Pourquoi tu réagis de cette manière ?

- Parce que j'ai été la seule à en avoir un ! J'ai tout gâchée, je ...

-Arizona !

Tu ne peux pas en entendre davantage. C'est encore pire que ce que tu pensais. Tu dois arranger les choses. Tans pis pour la petite conversation ce soir. Tu dois agir. Maintenant. Tu entraines alors Arizona de force dans une salle de garde. Vous avez monté deux étages pour ça. Le chemin s'est fait en silence. Mais tu as tellement de choses à dire que tu te rattraperas vite. Elle ne peut pas penser ça. Elle n'a pas le droit. Tu ne la laisseras pas faire.


	19. Chapitre dix-neuvième

**_Chapitre dix-neuvième_**

- J'ai eu un orgasme, mais toi non !  
- Ca n'a aucune importance ça Arizona.  
- Mais si ça a de l'importance ! C'était ... c'était ta première fois. C'était ta première fois depuis que tu as été enlevée, et j'ai tout gâché. Tout ! Je ne le supporte pas, et ... et qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

En voilà une bonne question. Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? A vrai dire tu ne le sais pas trop toi-même. Tu te contentes juste de te déshabiller devant Arizona. Peut-être pour tes mots ne seront pas suffisant. Peut-être aimerais-tu lui parler avec ton corps. Peut-être qu'elle comprendra mieux de cette manière. Peut-être que toi-même tu comprendras. Peut-être que tu arriveras à lui expliquer ce que tu ressens si elle te vois ainsi. Complètement nue. Dans ton plus simple appareil.

- Regarde-moi Arizona. Regarde un peu.  
- Je te regarde, et que dois-je voir ?  
- Là, partout sur moi. Il a posé ses mains sur moi ! Je garderai ces traces à vie. Ses traces. Tu les vois autant que moi. Tous les jours je vois ces marques. Tous les jours je me demande ce qu'aurait été ma vie sans elles. Tous les jours je me dis que j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de mourir là-bas plutôt que de subir tout ça. Tous les jours, je pense à lui. Je pense à lui, et aussi à ... à sa façon de s'y prendre avec moi. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?  
- Tu ... je ... je suis ...  
- Tu es ma femme. Voilà ce que tu es. Et tu as des besoins, et des envies. Et je comprends. Hier tu en avais envie. Et honnêtement, quand tu as commencé à m'embrasser dans le cou, j'ai hésité. Mais quand tu as insisté, je n'ai pas pu résisté.  
- Tu aurais du me repousser ! A l'évidence tu n'étais pas prête.  
- Oh non, tu as bien fait. On aurait pu encore attendre des mois avant de faire l'amour ensemble si tu attendais que je le veuille. On aurait même pu ne jamais le faire, si ça se trouve. Mais on la fait, et je ne regrette absolument pas. Au contraire, j'ai vraiment aimé. Je t'assure.

Elle ne te croit pas. Ca se voit. Mais que peux-tu dire de plus ? Que peux-tu faire d'autre ? Tu dois la rassurer. Lui dire ce que tu ressens. Ce que tu penses. Ce dont tu as peur. De quoi tu as peur. Tu t'approche alors d'elle, et tu lui prends les mains que tu poses une dans le creux de ta hanche, et l'autre sur le bord de ton sein.

- Il m'a fait tellement de choses. Là, tu vois l'emplacement de tes mains ? Il les a posé là lui aussi. Non, ne les retire pas. Lui me faisait mal. Toi, tu n'es que douceur et amour. Lui m'humiliait, et toi tu m'aimes. Lui voulait mon corps, et toi tu me veux moi. J'ai toujours fait cette différence.  
- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça maintenant ?  
- Mes trois années avec lui m'ont fait penser que, peut-être, je ne ressentirai plus rien. J'ai pensé pendant tout ce temps, à l'instant où toi et moi nous nous sommes enfin retrouvées, que je serai incapable d'éprouver du plaisir à nouveau. Bien que ce soit avec toi. J'avais peur de ça. Mais hier soir, j'ai compris que j'avais tord. Parce que même si je n'ai pas encore réussi à me détendre entièrement, j'ai aimé notre corps à corps plus que tu ne l'imagines. J'ai ressenti des choses que je croyais perdues à jamais. J'ai retrouvé des sensations enfouies en moi. Tu as libéré une partie de moi hier soir. Et j'ai qu'une seule hâte, c'est de pouvoir recommencer.  
- Je ... je suis désolée de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Tu avais peur et c'est normal.  
- Oui, et puis aussi ... je ne savais pas que j'étais encore désirable à tes yeux ...  
- Mais enfin Callie, tu es désirable pour moi. Tu l'as toujours été. Je te l'ai déjà dit, des dizaines de fois.  
- Oui, tu me l'as dit. Et je te croyais. Je t'ai toujours cru. Mais le langage du corps est encore plus véridique que le langage des mots. Je m'étais dit que peut-être ... malgré ce que tu me disais, tu ... tu n'aurais plus eu envie de moi.  
- Callie ... j'aurais toujours envie de toi. Tu es la femme la plus belle que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer, de connaître, et d'aimer. Aucune des marques sur ton corps ne changera ça. Rien de ce que tu as vécu n'altérera mon amour pour toi.  
- Je le sais. Maintenant je le sais.  
- Maintenant rhabille toi, et allons retrouver les autres avant qu'ils ne supposent trop de choses.

Vous ressortez de la salle un bon cinq minutes plus tard, après un échanges de baisers intenses et romantiques à la fois. Et de retour à la table de la cafet', aucun des autres chirurgiens à table ne fait le moindre commentaire. La journée se poursuit mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé pour toi. Tu sais maintenant que les choses sont réglées entre Arizona et toi, et le sourire en coin qu'a affiché Mark tout le long du repas ne fait aucun doute sur la manière dont se dérouleront notre réconciliation.


	20. Chapitre vingtième

**_Chapitre vingtième_**

Tu as cessé tes visites avec Miranda. Cela fait quelques semaines déjà. Bien longtemps. Tu n'en n'as plus besoin. Tu n'en n'éprouves plus le besoin également. Te faire soigner par ses mains revenait à remettre ton corps tout entier à sa merci. D'une certaine manière. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Et toi non plus. Tu n'avais pas d'autre choix que de te laisser faire. Les séances avec ton psy est le seul suivi médical qu'il te reste. Et encore. Ce n'est plus des séances hebdomadaires. Tu prends toi-même l'initiative des rendez-vous désormais. Dès que tu sens que tu flanches. Que tu vas mal. Que tes doutes reviennent.

Une personne interrogée au hasard dans la rue à ton sujet penserait que tu es une jeune femme normale. Comme la plupart des autres. Epanouie. Rayonnante. Heureuse. A coup sûr. Cette personne n'a pas totalement tord. Tu ne laisses plus rien voir de ce qui t'est arrivé. Tu ne laisses rien transparaître. Tu ne le fais pas exprès. Loin de là. Mais ton esprit s'est peu à peu réparé. Il a pris son temps. Le temps qu'il lui fallait pour guérir. Guérir un peu.

Tu as décidé de passer du temps avec Mark aujourd'hui. Tu as l'impression de l'avoir délaissé. De l'avoir mis de côté. Abandonné même. A force de passer tout ce temps avec Arizona. A essayer de te reconstruire. Tu as oublié ton ami. Ton meilleur ami. Tu as oublié Mark. Presque oublié. Arizona n'est pas la seule qui t'a aidé à reprendre pied dans la vie. Il l'a fait aussi. Il a contribué à ta réinsertion. Tu n'as jamais pris le temps de le remercier. Mais il sait ce que tu penses. Ce que tu penses de tout ça. Il le sait, parce qu'il vit la même chose de son côté.

Mark. Tu as souhaité qu'Arizona vienne te chercher. Vienne de tirer de là. Et tu as souhaité que Mark vienne te défendre. te défendre physiquement. Qu'il s'en prenne directement à lui. Qu'il lui rende tous les coups. Qu'il l'empêche de te toucher. De te ... Tu n'y peux rien. Quoi que tu fasses tu repenses à ça. Et tu y repenseras encore et encore. Quoi que tu vivras. Tant que tu vivras. Tout revient toujours à lui.

Quand tu en parles à Mark, il te répond que c'est normal. Que tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Que malgré toi, cet homme fera toujours parti de ta vie. Mais que tout le monde essaie de faire en sorte que ce le soit le moins possible. Tes amis. Ta famille. Arizona. Mais tu ne veux pas. Tu ne veux pas être un poids. Un fardeau. Tu ne veux pas paraître faible à leurs yeux. Etre l'éternel victime qui ne se remet pas. Qui ne s'en remet pas. Tu veux pouvoir t'exprimer sur tes sentiments, sur tes regrets et tes besoins. Tu veux pouvoir parler librement. Sans que le silence se fasse autour de toi. Voilà ce que tu veux. Ce que tu demandes. Une vie. Une vie normale. Une vie normale sans regards interrogatoire, curieux et désolé. Etre montrée du doigt sans arrêt ne t'intéresse pas.

Tu n'es pas le centre du monde. Et tu t'aperçois maintenant, en écoutant parler Mark, que tu ne sais absolument pas les sentiments d'Arizona. Tu ne sais pas comment elle s'est senti lorsqu'elle s'est rendu compte que tu n'étais pas à la maison. Que tu étais injoignable. Que personne n'avait de nouvelle de toi. Que tu avais disparue. Puis tu ne sais pas quelles ont été ses réactions quand la police est intervenue. Quand elle a su que tu avais enlevée. Que la sang retrouvé près de ta voiture ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Tu ne sais pas non plus ce qu'elle a fait les premiers jours. Les premières semaines. Les premiers mois. Ce qu'elle a du endurer. Tu ne sais rien de tout ça. Et ce, sans parler de Mark et de tous les autres.

- Oh toi ! Tu as découvert une chose incroyable, ou alors tu as eu une illumination. Je me trompe ?

- Je ne suis qu'une égoïste.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu le racontes ? Y a pas plus généreux que toi.

- Pas une seule fois je n'ai abordé les sentiments d'Arizona face à ma disparition. Pas une seule. Elle, elle a toujours été là pour moi depuis que je suis revenue. Elle a toujours été présente, et elle m'a toujours soutenue et aidée de ton son être. Et moi j'ai ... je n'ai rien fait Mark. Je suis égoïste.

- Tu as vécu des moments difficiles Callie. On n'espérait plus te revoir vivante.

- Parce qu'elle n'a pas vécu des moments difficiles peut-être ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Mais ...

- Parle-moi de ... de cette nuit s'il te plait.

- Callie ...

- S'il te plait. J'ai besoin de savoir.

La nuit commencé à tomber. Pourtant vous ne bougiez pas. Ni Mark. Ni toi. Trop absorbés par le récit. Tu écoutes attentivement ce qu'il a à te raconter. A t'expliquer. A t'apprendre. Tu l'écoutes silencieusement. Ne l'interrompant que très rarement. Pour lui faire répéter un passage plus lentement. Ou demandant de reprendre avec plus de détails un moment précis. Ou poser une question. Ou tout simplement laisser un commentaire. Une remarque.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce moment privilégié entre toi et Mark vous rapproche encore plus. Comme-ci c'était possible. Il était ému. Il t'a pris par les épaules. T'a pris la main. T'a caressé le dos. Il a pleuré. Vous avez pleuré ensemble. Et c'est l'esprit embué qu'il te dépose finalement devant ton chez toi. Et c'est fière d'avoir passer un long et agréable moment avec ton meilleur ami que tu rentres et retrouves ta femme.


	21. Chapitre vingt-et-unième

**_Chapitre vingt et unième_**

Tu as à peine le temps de refermer la porte derrière toi qu'une tornade blonde te saute dans les bras. Arizona te sert te toutes ses forces contre elle. Comme ci elle avait peur de te perdre. Que tu disparaisses à nouveau. Loin de Seattle. Loin de tout. Loin d'elle.

- Hey ! Arizona, mon ange. Tout va bien. Je suis là. Je suis là maintenant tout va bien.

- Je sais mais je ... j'ai ...

- Shuut. Calme-toi.

Tu la berces du mieux que tu peux, tout en l'embrassant ça et là. De doux baisers qui a le don de l'apaiser légèrement. Sa prise sur toi devient moins forte. Elle a vraiment eu peur. Tu desserres peu à peu ton étreinte à ton tour. Sans la lâcher complètement toutefois. Elle a besoin de sentir que tu es bien là. Vivante. Présente. Devant elle. Près d'elle. Avec elle. Pour elle. Et tu l'es.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, je suis désolée. Je sais que tu as appelé, que tu allais rentrer plus tard que prévu. Mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi.

- Non, tu as eu raison. Et je crois que c'est à mon tour de prendre soin de toi.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien.

- Mark m'a parlé. Il m'a dit tout ce que tu as fait quand je n'étais pas là. Tout ce que tu as traversé, espérant toujours me revoir, et ...

- Quoi ? Il n'avait pas à faire ça !

-Il a eu raison. Je suis contente qu'il l'ait fait.

- Pas moi ! Tu n'avais pas à savoir ça.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est ... personnel. Voilà tout.

Tu n'en reviens pas de ce qu'elle vient de dire. C'est personnel ? Ca ne regarde qu'elle ? Non, mais pour qui elle se prend ? Tu es autant concernée qu'elle dans cette histoire ! Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui s'inquiète de l'autre. Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui a envie de prendre soin de l'autre. Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui aimerait rendre une vie ordinaire à l'autre. Il n'y a pas qu'elle. Toi aussi ! Toi aussi tu voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant. Toi aussi tu t'inquiètes quand tu ne vois pas Arizona sourire, alors que son sourire était sa marque de fabrique. Tu ne fais peut-être pas de cauchemar, mais ce n'est pas son cas. Combien de nuits blanches a-t-elle fait durant ces dernières années ? Elles ne se comptent plus. Alors, quoi qu'elle puisse en penser, c'est tout sauf personnel.

- Tu trouves que c'est personnel ? On est deux à avoir vécu des choses affreuses cette nuit là ! Tu t'es toujours préoccupée de moi, et de ma santé depuis que je suis revenue à Seattle. Je trouve que ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses que de m'occuper de toi maintenant.

- Absolument pas ! Tu n'as pas à faire quoi que ce soit. Tu as déjà du mal à te remettre de tes propres blessures, tu vas pas en plus rajouter les miennes, Callie !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Regarde ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Regarde la peur que tu as eu en attendant mon retour. Et ce malgré les 3 fois où je t'ai appelé, t'informant de mon retard. Tu étais paniquée Arizona ! Et je ne devrais pas en prendre compte ? Je devrais faire comme-ci c'était normal ? Je devrais te laisser me rassurer, sans te rassurer toi à mon tour ?

- Tu as vécu des choses terribles Callie. Cet homme t'a violée ! Violée, battue, humiliée. Je n'ai rien eu de tout ça.

- Oh non ! Non, c'est vrai que toi, tu étais heureuse en rentrant à la maison le soir. Tu vivais une petite vie paisible et tranquille quand je n'étais pas là. Je devrais peut-être repartir d'où je viens, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Arrête Callie ! T'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Arrête s'il te plait !

- Dans ce cas, toi, arrête de ne penser qu'à moi ! Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi ce soir. Laisse-moi être ta petite amie. Ta femme. Ta confidente. Ton âme soeur. Ta moitié.

- Calliope ...

- Ouvre-toi à moi. Défoule toi. Hurle toute colère. Toute ta tristesse. Libère tout ce que tu as gardé en toi depuis tout ce temps. Tout ce que tu n'as jamais osé montrer à qui que ce soit. Tu es forte Arizona. Je le sais. Mais tu n'es pas invincible. Tu n'es pas sans coeur, sans sentiment, ni sans âme. Tu as besoin de lâcher prise. De te lâcher. Alors ce soir, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi.

La tension retombe peu à peu dans la salle. Une tension accumulée depuis des mois et des mois. Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que tu t'es rendu près d'Arizona. Lui crachant presque au visage tes derniers mots. Si près que vos visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Si près que tu peux sentir son souffle chaud et irrégulier sur toi. Si près que tu peux admirer la pureté de traits de ta femme. Si près de celle que tu as cru perdu à jamais. Si près d'elle. Si près. Tu es sûre, selon l'expression de son regard, qu'elle pense exactement la même chose. Dans un dernier souffle, tu termines ton discours. Simplement. Sûrement. Sincèrement.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime.

Et sans crier gare, Arizona se jette sur toi. Elle te prend dans ses bras. Elle te serre fort. Tu as du mal à respirer. Tu es comme oppressée. Mais c'est une bonne oppression. C'est un mal pour un bien. Tu pensais t'occuper d'elle physiquement ce soir. Mais finalement, vous parlerez. Ce n'est pas plus mal. C'est tout aussi bien. Elle en a besoin. A qui d'autre s'est-elle confiée ? S'est-elle même un jour confier à quelqu'un ? A Teddy peut-être. Et encore, tu n'en n'es pas sure. Tous supposaient le mal qui devait la ronger. Personne n'a du insister pour la faire parler.

Cette nuit-là, personne ne fit de cauchemar.


	22. Chapitre vingt-deuxième

**_Chapitre vingt-deuxième_**

Une nouvelle semaine venait de passer. Vous n'aviez pas encore franchi le pas. Arizona était très patiente avec toi. Elle ne faiblissait pas. Au contraire. Au contraire, elle semblait t'aimer plus à chaque instant. A chaque minute passée à tes côtés. A chaque seconde près de toi. Elle t'aime de plus en plus. Si c'est possible. Parce que tu sais que son amour pour toi est puissant. Sans condition. Surtout sans condition. Elle t'aime.

Et toi aussi. Tu as toujours aidé raide dingue de cette femme. Depuis votre première rencontre. Depuis que tu l'as défendue ce jour-là. Tu passais en pédiatrie voir un patient. Et Arizona était dans la chambre d'à côté. Elle se faisait insulter par le père d'un des enfants. Parce qu'elle était gay. Parce qu'elle ne se cachait pas d'aimer les femmes. Parce qu'elle était elle-même. Tout le monde entendait. Personne n'agissait. Toi, si. Tu es intervenue. Tu l'as défendue.

Depuis ce jour, vous ne vous êtes plus quittée. Depuis ce jour, elle et toi ne formez plus qu'un. Une seule et même personne. Deux femmes. Un couple. Une romance. Une vie. Les autres vous enviaient. Voulaient vous ressembler. Auraient voulu vivre le même idylle. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Ce jour qui a changé à tout jamais le cours de votre vie. Toi. Seule. Inconsolable. Anéantie. Elle. Seule. Inconsolable. Anéantie. Vous avez vécu le même parcours. A des centaines de kilomètres l'une de l'autre. Une seule différence. Toi, tu étais vivante, et consciente de l'état d'Arizona. Elle, vivante certes, mais inconsciente de ton état. Toi tu savais qu'Arizona allait bien. Elle, elle ne pouvait pas supposer des choses. Elle imaginait le pire. Elle craignait le pire.

Du bruit attira ton attention. Un trousseau de clé. Arizona venait de rentrer. Tu l'attendais. Tu n'as pas cessé de l'attendre toute la soirée. une soirée qui t'a paru bien longue. Tu as passé le temps du mieux que tu pouvais. Mais rien n'a pu occulter l'absence de la femme de ta vie.

- Tu ne dors pas ? Il est passé 2h du matin.

- Je t'aime.

- Mais moi aussi je t'aime, seulement tu aurais pu dormir tout de même, ce n'est pas une raison pour ...

- Fais-moi l'amour.

- Callie ...

- Arizona, je t'aime. Et tout ce que je te demande, c'est de m'aimer en retour. S'il te plait. Fais de moi ta femme ce soir. Maintenant.

Tu n'attends pas de réponse. Tu ne lui laisses pas le temps de répondre. Tu lui prends les mains tout simplement. Les gestes valent parfois mieux que les mots. Tu l'attires à toi. Tout en marchant à reculons. Vous ne vous quittez pas du regard. Au début, tu reculais. Maintenant c'est elle qui te pousse. Elle en a autant envie de toi. Tu as fait naître du désir chez elle. Elle ne peut plus rien te refuser à ce stade. Elle sera à toi cette nuit. Et tu seras sienne.

Très lentement, Arizona te couche sur le lit. Elle se plaça au-dessus de toi, tout en délicatesse. ajustant son corps au tien. Se confondant parfaitement parmi tes formes gracieuses. Le contact visuel n'avait pas cessé lors de cette simple approche. Aucune de vous deux ne voulaient briser ce moment. Rompre cet instant magique. Hors du commun. Intime. Le temps n'était pas à la passion. Mais à l'amour. Pas à la bestialité. Mais à la tendresse.

Arizona trace les contours de ton visage avec une de ses mains. Tout en finesse. Tout en douceur. Elle semblait vouloir redécouvrir ce visage qu'elle aimait tant. Qu'elle aime tellement. Qu'elle aimera à jamais. Puis elle t'embrassa.

Ce baiser, si simple, mais si recherché à la fois. Un baiser qui signifie des tas de choses. Votre amour certes. Votre vie également. Votre renaissance particulièrement. Ce soir vous allez vous donner l'une à l'autre. Une nouvelle fois. Vous allez vous aimer l'une pour l'autre. Vous promettre l'une envers l'autre. Vous envisager l'une avec l'autre. Ce soir, vous allez faire l'amour.

Le baiser n'en finit plus. Il perdure. Se poursuit. Se transforme. Chacune de vous deux essayant de transmettre vos sentiments dans cet acte.

Tu rompt ce baiser. Tu en veux plus. Tu veux beaucoup plus. Tu es prête à en recevoir plus. A donner plus. Encore et toujours plus. Tu enlèves tes vêtements. Ton haut d'abord. Tu fais ressortir toute ta sensualité. Tout ton charme. Et le regard que te lance Arizona te prouve que tu as réussi. Tu l'embrasses de nouveau. Une main derrière sa tête, tu l'attires à toi. Tu te couches. Position initiale. Toi dessous. Elle dessus. Il ne t'en faut pas plus. Tu es au paradis.

Arizona descend lentement le long de ton corps. Elle te touche. De ses mains. De sa bouche. De ses yeux. De sa personne. Chaque parcelle de corps mis à sa portée est aussitôt assailli de caresses. Tu n'as pas d'autres choix. Tu fermes les yeux. Tu profites de l'instant. Tu profites d'elle. Elle profite de toi. Vous vous aimez. Les gémissements se font de plus en plus entendre. Des sons rauques s'échappent de vos gorges. Le gémissement de la première en fait naître un autre chez la deuxième. Un concert de gémissements.

Elle enlève elle-même son haut et son soutien gorge dans la foulée. Elle semble pressée. Ton propre soutien-gorge ne dure pas plus longtemps. Ce bout de tissue. Arizona n'en veut pas. Elle te l'enlève. Limite, elle te l'arrache. Il se retrouve en quelques secondes dans la coin de la pièce. Avec vos vestes. Vos chaussures. Ton t-shirt. Des vêtements superflus dans ces circonstances. Totalement inutiles.

Tu es toujours sous elle. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut de toi. Elle te dirige. Tu subis. Une douce torture. Sa douce torture. Ses mains sur ton corps te donnent des frissons. Des sensations indescriptibles. Uniques. Qu'elle seule a réussit à te procurer jusqu'à ce jour. Des sensations qui te font affirmer que jamais tu ne pourras aller voir ailleurs. Désormais Arizona est toute ta vie. Ta raison d'être. Elle est toi. Et tu es elle.

Arizona descend encore plus bas. Elle redécouvre ton intimité. L'explore. Délicatement. Tendrement. Elle la dévore. Elle te dévore. Tu aimes ça. Tu aimes sa façon de s'y prendre. Tu es au nirvana. Le temps s'est arrêté. Fixé dans son infini. Il n'est plus question de solitude. De problème. De malheur. Il est question de vous. D'elle et toi. Pour le moment, il s'agit surtout de toi. Mais après. Le vent tournera. Après, tu t'occuperas d'elle. Après.

Tu n'en peux plus. Tu voudrais bien prolonger l'instant. Faire durer le plaisir. Mais tu te lâches. Un dernier coup. Un dernier geste de la part d'Arizona. L'action de trop. Le "je t'aime" d'Arizona prononcé sensuellement au creux de ton oreille a eu raison de toi. L'orgasme te prend. Tu ne contrôles plus rien. Ton corps ne t'appartient plus. Tu en trembles. Tu es parcouru de soubresauts. Un des meilleurs orgasmes de ta vie. L'un des meilleurs.

Arizona ne te laisse pas une seule seconde de répit. La première vague de plaisir passée. Elle est déjà sur toi. Elle t'embrasse une dernière fois. Avant de s'écrouler sur ton côté. Tout en sueur. Comme toi. Vous avez donner ce soir. Vous vous êtes données.


	23. Chapitre vingt-troisième

**_Chapitre Vingt-troisième _**

Arizona. Arizona a été toute ta vie. Arizona est toute ta vie. Elle le sera toujours. Jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Jusqu'à la fin. Eternellement. Eternellement tienne. Elle et toi. Elle est toi. La femme de ta vie. Ta femme. Ton autre. Ta moitié. Arizona.

Tu pensais que toute ta vie ne tournerait plus qu'autour d'elle. Tu le pensais vraiment. Tu en étais persuadée. Sûre. Certaine. Mais tu avais tord. Elle n'est plus la femme de ta vie. Elle n'est plus ton monde. Aujourd'hui, elle est tout autre chose. Elle est plus. Bien plus que ça. Plus que la femme de ta vie. Parce qu'elle est non seulement la femme que tu aimes. Ta femme. Mais aussi la mère de ta fille. Oui. Arizona et toi êtes mamans.

Depuis deux mois. Arizona n'est plus la seule désormais. Tu dois te partager. Mais tu l'as voulu. Tu les as voulu toutes les deux. Et tu les as. Arizona, ta femme. Sofia, ta fille. Votre fille. Tu les aimes plus que tout. Une vie sans elles ? Tu ne l'imagines même pas. Même plus.

Il est passé 3h du matin. Sophia s'est réveillée. Une nouvelle fois. Elle a le sommeil léger. C'est à ton tour de te lever. D'essayer de la rendormir. Mais tu sais qu'Arizona est déjà debout. Sa place dans le lit est vide. Les pleurs cessent rapidement. Tu te demandes comment elle fait. Comment elle s'y prend. Elle est la seule à y arriver.

A travers la porte restée ouverte, tu les observes. Elles sont si belles toutes les deux. Arizona t'a vraiment surprise lorsqu'elle t'a demandé un enfant. Lorsqu'elle t'a fait part de son souhait d'être mère avec toi. Toi qui avais tiré un trait sur la maternité pour elle. Le projet a été remis à neuf. Au goût du jour. Et tu es devenue maman. Avec elle. Comme elle. Pour elle. Ensemble.

Vous en avez parcouru du chemin. Et il vous en reste à parcourir. Cependant tu sais que quoi qu'il arrive désormais, vous y arriverez. Quoi qu'il se dresse sur votre route, vous le combattrez. Vous ne perdez pas votre temps avec des futilités. Tu as retrouvé le bonheur. Tu as repris goût à la vie. Tu es heureuse. Tout simplement. Tu es toi.

Sofia est reparti dans le pays des rêves. Tu attends ta femme. Vous vous recouchez. Geste naturel. Quotidien. Routinier. Tellement agréable. Tu rejoins ta fille et ta femme. Comme elle tu rêveras cette nuit. Encerclant de tes bras la fine taille d'Arizona. Sa tête blottie dans ton cou. Tu t'endors.

Tu mènes une vie paisible ...

Ce que tu ne sais pas. Ou plutôt ... ce à quoi tu ne veux pas penser. C'est que au loin. A des kilomètres de là. A des kilomètres de toi. Il y a cette fille. Cette jeune femme. Cette innocente. Dans le même état que fut le tiens il y a des années de cela. Retour en arrière. Elle a peur. Elle souffre. Elle a mal.

Ce que tu ne sais pas. C'est que des parents cherchent leur enfant. Pleurent la disparition de leur fille. Prient un Dieu auquel ils n'ont jamais cru afin qu'il de protéger leur progéniture. La chair de leur chair. Leur enfant. Tout simplement. Des prières veines. Inutiles. Illusoires. Car le corps de cette jeune fille sera retrouvé quelques jours plus tard. Morte. Désertée. Sans vie.

Ce que tu ne sais pas. C'est que d'autres n'ont pas eu la même chance que toi. D'autres ne s'en sont pas sorties. Et d'autres ne s'en sortiront pas. Bien d'autres. Tellement. Beaucoup trop. Chaque année, selon une étude, plus d'un million de viols seraient commis dans le monde. Et encore. Ce n'est pas tout. Ce chiffre est éphémère. Léger. Incomplet. Ce chiffre ne prend pas en compte les viols dont les victimes ne portent pas plainte ou qui ne sont pas enregistrés par la police.


End file.
